


Руки мертвеца, что защищают

by IrhelSol



Series: корало [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Что делать, если ситуация выходит из-под контроля?
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: корало [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Руки мертвеца, что защищают

**Author's Note:**

> Немного мата, немного хэдканонов, слегка сдвинут таймлайн относительно кое-кого. Дофламинго упоминается, но его много, да. Ло свое Пространство на этом этапе ещё не может разворачивать широко. Все персонажи, задействованные в сексуальных сценах, совершеннолетние. 
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто принимал участие в правках. Бета нынешней версии – daana. Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2019.  
> Иллюстрации с ББ-квеста:  
> цветные скетчи от [@laskapsy_nah](https://twitter.com/laskapsy_nah): [Роси](https://imgbox.com/scTwGOeJ), [Ло](https://imgbox.com/qWgiUDJJ), [Роси и Ло](https://imgbox.com/rdxvvlzb)  
> Зарисовка по мотивам от [Бакся](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1543774): [Ло и Доффи-чан](https://imgbox.com/MTNGTTfm)

Я ищу тебя, чтобы укрыть от жестокого ветра,  
Отвоевать тебя у холода и темноты.  
Гаснет пламя свечи, но я верю в твое бессмертие  
И уведу тебя прочь из ледяных пустынь.

МРФ — "Бессмертие"

— Я тебя хочу.

Росинант дёрнулся и выронил молоток — тот долбанул по ключице, свет, льющийся сквозь трещину в днище телеги, подмигнул; он взмахнул руками, едва не своротив дряхлое скрипящее чудовище на себя.

Нет, чудовище — это Ло. Росинант запрокинул голову, неприятно упираясь затылком в какую-то кочку. Бесконечные худые ноги устремлялись в небо, часть фигуры слизывало солнце, только перевалившее за полдень. Фигура пошевелилась и сдвинулась в тень.

Серьёзный хмурый Ло стоял, слегка наклонившись и сунув руки в карманы заляпанных краской джинсов, смотрел в упор. Росинант сглотнул и уточнил:

— Хочешь?

Засранец ухмыльнулся:

— Подбить на опасное, но выгодное дельце. Тебе понравится.

Росинант нехорошо прищурился, ожидая продолжения. Характер Ло от выздоровления и смены образа жизни не сильно улучшился, а запросы всегда были нескромными: Доффи покупал, крал и доставал ему любые книги и лекарства.

— Мне нужен хороший наркоз и сильные обезболивающие. Прививки — и для людей, и для скота. Новые хирургические инструменты, прооперировать Марко. Для самых износостойких уточню: удар по голове и мясницкий нож — так себе анестезия, как и скальпель для работы на сердце. У Тюльпан аллергия на все травки, а ей надо выводить желчь. Старик Руфус утопил свой последний слуховой аппарат, да и пить местное говённое пиво я больше не могу. Хочу нормальный ром! Взять всё это можно у контрабандистов, это плыть неделю до Грин Рок по короткому маршруту, чуть севернее от него гроздь мелких скалистых островков, там...

— Откуда информация? — машинально уточнил Росинант, потирая ключицу. И, спохватившись, воскликнул: — Какие, нафиг, контрабандисты! Дурак совсем? Нет, не смотри на меня так. Опе-Опе для воровства ты использовать не будешь! Да, они сами воры, но тебе засветиться ещё не хватало!

Ло пожал плечами, фыркнул:

— Просто заплатить им?

— Хоть представляешь, сколько...

— Украду. Мало ли на Грин Рок тупых и жадных идиотов? А ты поторгуешься с этими ребятами, или сам, во имя справедливости и защиты обездоленных, спиздишь их же товар. У тебя же опыт. — Голос Ло сочился издёвкой.

Росинант понимал, что как ни печально, Ло отчасти прав: с его способностями и умениями прозябать на островке, мимо которого даже пираты не плавают, — то ещё удовольствие. Тут и камни в почках у соседки придумаешь, и что-нибудь утопишь-сломаешь-изведёшь, а пиво и вправду было говённым. Да и Росинанту не мешало бы отправить пару писем и послушать местные сплетни. Но его непокойный злопамятный брат наверняка посулил за них награду, или предупредил нужных людей, пригрозил, обменял на услугу, и, стоит возникнуть слухам, всё их прикрытие пойдёт по пизде.

Совсем ничего не предпринимать тоже было нельзя. Хотел бы Росинант жить как обычный человек! Но его глодало незакрытое дело и чувство вины за тех, кого не смог уберечь: мирных жителей Дресс Розы, всех убитых во имя прикрытия, которое он похерил, обманутых... Нет, он не жалел о выборе — импульсивном, верном и опасном. Но и потакать тёмной стороне и просто детской глупости Ло не хотел. Своей — тоже.

— Когда эти ребята будут на Грин Рок? — недовольно уточнил Росинант. — Но я ещё не согласился!

— Через месяц и десять дней, на недельку — я по твоему чёрному ден-ден муши подслушал их переговоры.

Ло, кажется, ничуть не смущало, что он рылся в чужих вещах, сволочь этакая! Нужно бы возмутиться, дать по рукам, а толку? Сам учил… всякому. Хороший из него мог бы выйти шпион… Но в Дозор Ло путь заказан.

— Корабль торговцев ждать ещё полгода. Это слишком долго, и не факт, что там будет нужное мне... нам. И не недооценивай меня, Кора-сан! Я и без Опе-Опе многое умею! — с нажимом, но всё же слегка суетливо добавил Ло.

Росинант замахал рукой, мол, «вздор», «не знаю», «посмотрим», и демонстративно залез глубже под телегу. Надеялся, что Ло отвяжется. Зря. Ло был ещё той настырной занозой в заднице, даром что вытянулся, окреп и рассуждал порой мудрёнее иных стариков. Ещё и совсем не понимающей, что временами творит, занозой.

Цепкие пальцы неожиданно и волнующе обожгли бедро над коленом Росинанта, и сам Ло юркнул под телегу следом, растянулся вплотную, словно место жалел, нагло прильнул щекой к его плечу, по-кошачьи жмурясь. Хотя раньше, годика этак два-три назад, стоило приобнять — Ло начинал вопить и вырываться. Трещины в латаном-перелатаном днище пропускали яркие солнечные лучи, золотыми озёрцами пятнали смуглую кожу, подсвечивали клубящиеся пылинки, смягчали линию рта, и Ло казался взрослее, а в груди тянуло и ныло. Росинант косился на него, борясь с желанием потрепать по смоляным волосам, и молчал.

— Подать молоток?

— А?

— Кора-сан, ты идиот.

Улыбка стала почти мягкой; на уголок рта налипла травинка, но не успел Росинант протянуть руку и смахнуть её, как Ло опередил его — сказал гадость:

— Думал спрятаться от меня под телегой? Кто так чинит дно? Хуёвый из тебя притворщик.

И так ухмыльнулся, Росинанта аж передёрнуло.

— Нет.

Это было ответом на всё. На требования Ло, его неумелые, бездумные заигрывания (не такие уж и дурнушки местные девчонки, нашёл, на ком учиться флиртовать!) и на свои порывы, неуместные, мимолётные, тоже бездумные: увы, не железный он, но последние мозги пока не растерял.

— И да, прячусь. Ты доставучий мелкий говнюк, вредный и слишком много о себе думающий, но я всё равно тебя люблю, Ло.

Сердце сжалось от этих слов, таких правильных, привычных, обжигающих хуже калёного железа. И ещё сильнее — от реакции глупого ребёнка, которого он намеренно отталкивал: досада и раздражение сменили мягкое, влюблённое выражение лица, оцарапали болезненным отвращением. Сейчас Ло был особенно похож на Доффи. Это отрезвляло, делало ещё больнее.

Хлоп — и рядом уже лежит ящик с подгнившими овощами, а Ло грохочет чем-то в доме.

Ребёнок же. Кто ещё так отреагирует? Росинант саданул по худому дну, и телега возмущённо хрустнула, колесо повалилось в траву, и срочно пришлось изображать титана из книжек, держащего на себе небо. Но поскромнее. Он же не Доффи, в конце концов. Блядь!

Через час, когда Росинант разделался с починкой старой рухляди, сколоченной, кажется, до потерянного столетия, и натаскал сена их кобыле, до него дошло кое-что; дошло — и возмутило. Он воткнул вилы в землю и решительно пошёл искать Ло.

Тот сидел на тенистой веранде с талмудом по нервной системе человека и грыз дичку из щербатой миски. У Росинанта едва язык не свело от одной мысли о горько-кислых яблоках. Кто будет жрать… такое! Что это за странное представление о лакомствах? Точно, надо будет как-нибудь свозить его на Сабаоди, угостить сладкой ватой. Только с Дофламинго разобраться... Стоп. Он встряхнул головой и строго спросил:

— Ло. С каких пор ты пьёшь пиво? Кто тебе разрешал... кто налил?!

Ло подавился и долго пытался откашляться, Росинант не решался помочь, всё-таки рука у него тяжёлая, отобьёт спину враз. Утерев рот, Ло мрачно зыркнул на него, отодвинул книжку и оттопырил средний палец.

— Ебись конём со своим морализаторством. Я уже не маленький, очнись.

Ло откинуся на спинку выцветшей, побитой молью, кушетки и гордо задрал подбородок — ещё один король помойки.

— И те, кто наливает, в курсе. Дурак! — воскликнул он уже ломким от обиды голосом, не успел Росинант и рта открыть, подскочил и швырнул в него миску.

«Самоотверженность и невезучесть», вот что следовало написать на плаще дозорного Донкихота Росинанта вместо пафосного «Правосудие». От миски он увернулся. А вот от дички — нет. Мелкая и злая, ну точно Ло в детстве, она его настигла: ключица, лоб и глаз — ранен, убит, убит.

Он рефлекторно шагнул назад, потерял опору — и загремел по ступенькам вниз. Падал недолго, но жутко, и, конечно же, долбанулся затылком об утоптанную землю.

Кажется, его слегка контузило. В левом глазу плавала цветная темнота, стекала горячим и липким по щеке, в правом искрило. Но сраный фейерверк распадался на яркие конфетти беззвучно.

— Ло, — простонал Росинант и не услышал ничего. — Ло! — попытался встать, но на лицо шлёпнулся влажный холод, и он вновь заорал, уже от неожиданности.

— …тише ты, — зашипел над ухом Ло. — Это всего лишь кусок мяса из холодильника. Подумаешь, слегка протух. Я его в полотенце завернул. Льда нет.

— В этом доме вообще что-нибудь есть?

— Есть я и пиздюли. — Ло ощупал его затылок жёсткими и чуткими пальцами.

Когда место пирата-садиста и вредного, хитрого травмированного ребёнка занимал врач Трафальгар Ло — Росинанта пробирало ознобом. Но после жестоких экспериментов в качестве учебного пособия и подопытного экземпляра некоторым усилием воли он научился доверять и расслабляться. Спокойный властный тон этому способствовал. Росинант позволил отвести руку от лица и осмотреть подстреленный глаз.

— Цел. Всего-то синяк будет, зато какой! Наш бродяга Фул обзавидуется. И бровь придётся зашить. Фигня. Сколько пальцев видишь? — добавил Ло озабоченно.

— Десять. — Даже не пытаясь считать, Росинант оттолкнул руку и невольно поморщился. Голова кружилась, казалось, что его сейчас стошнит — похоже на сотрясение. И лучше Ло об этом не говорить. Упечёт в карцер строгого постельного режима, только моргать и до туалета ходить разрешит. Плавали, знаем.

Тычок под рёбра в ответ был точно рассчитанный и очень болезненный. Бить Ло умел. В Спайдер Майлс его неплохо обучили, а анатомические атласы дошлифовали умение и природную жестокость. Потомственный врач — это вам не абы что, тут и палачи зарыдают! От ужаса и восхищения разом.

— Доломать решил?... — пробормотал Росинант, неосторожно приподнимаясь: содержимое желудка подступило к горлу неожиданным приливом.

— Такую дылду и ломом не возьмёшь. И вообще, с хера ли ты, чёртов до... Кора-сан!

Выдавливая из себя в долгом спазме едкую горечь, Росинант мельком подумал, что сегодня определённо не его день. В носу свербило, из глаз текло, и молчание Ло облегчения не приносило.

— Вруби Сферу Тишины, — тихо и угрожающе приказал тот, насильно укладывая его обратно на землю, как вазу какую-то! И навис грозовой тучей, очень сумрачной и гневной. Росинант покорно щёлкнул пальцами и отупело смотрел немое кино: Ло яростно орал на него, сдирая заблёванную футболку. Но кто ж виноват! Да, не уклонился от яблок, так ведь Ло и не враг, и убить-покалечить его не пытался. Будь реальная опасность или настоящий бой, Росинант не лежал бы со шматком мяса на голове, как огромный бутерброд, а встал бы и сражался до последнего.

...Эти самоочевидные мысли, не мысли даже — отголоски, вырвались одной короткой фразой:

— Всё хорошо, Ло.

И Росинант отключился, с удовольствием и с чистой совестью.

Очнулся он в густом полумраке, плохо представляя, который час, где он и что случилось. Впрочем, плотно задёрнутые шторы в голубых овечках быстро сориентировали — его спальня. Голова тяжело и тупо ныла, один глаз открывался с трудом и болел, как и ключица со лбом. Странно, глазом-то он точно о телегу не бился.

Росинант пошевелился и выругался сквозь зубы. Личный донкихотовский монстр из рода Ди привязал его, беззащитного тенрюбито, к кровати прочными верёвками и затянул сложные узлы намертво (то ли гордиться им, то ли досадовать!). Заботливый домашний садист.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, и в комнату втёк запах мясного бульона и тушёных овощей, но от развязывания узлов Росинанта отвлекло угрожающе-ласковое «уебу». Пытаясь совладать с тошнотой, Росинант повернул голову и мрачно уставился на тёмную фигуру в проёме.

— Привязывать было не обязательно. — Получилось не сурово, а скорее обиженно.

— Конкретизирую: встанешь, и я тебе ноги переломаю, — буднично заметил Ло, вытирая руки весёленьким кухонным полотенцем. Но вид у него был настороженный. К щеке прилип кружок морковки, в волосах запутались макароны, и Росинант даже слегка заволновался о судьбе кухни. Мытые котлеты и спагетти ему было жрать не впервой — он и сам регулярно ронял еду.

— Ворчишь. Значит, не так уж тебе и плохо, — констатировал доктор Ло, подходя ближе, и уронил на него макаронину, пока поправлял компресс и узлы. Росинант с грустью подумал, что жрать он ещё сможет не скоро. Запах и вид еды ужасал. С другой стороны, с голодухи ему помереть не грозило: к макаронам присоединилась морковка, и в кровати стало немного тесно, а Росинант ощутил себя натуральным рагу.

Он надул щёки и нарочито противно заныл:

— Доктор, я курить хочу. Умру без никотина, вот ещё минутку, и всё. Будет труп. И к Элис договаривался зайти, крышу починить. Нехорошо бедную вдову динамить, да и обещанное взамен молоко прокиснет... Ай!

Стальной палец больно ткнулся под рёбра.

— Лежите бревном, сеньор Донкихот. Несколько дней минимум — или будете лежать месяц, с гипсом на обеих ногах. И кляпом.

— Ло! Ты же врач!

— Вот именно, — улыбнулся Ло и устремил к потолку палец, сейчас особенно напоминая мелкого говнюка из Спайдер Майлс. Даже дурнота слегка отступила, так захотелось встать и повалить его на пол. И валять, как зарвавшегося щенка.

В первый раз это закончилось падением в мусорный бак и возгоранием — и стало своего рода проклятой традицией. Росинант угрюмо вперился взглядом в дурацких овечек, мечтая их всех пнуть.

— Полсигареты, — сжалился домашний тиран и извлек из кармана пачку и зажигалку. Надо же, злой и жестокий Ло мог быть заботливым!

Бездумно-естественным жестом Ло сунул сигарету себе в рот, прикурил и протянул Росинанту. Он затягивался с руки, пахнущей специями — так и тянуло лизнуть ладонь, — а перед глазами толпились картинки из прошлого. Яркие, полные самых разных эмоций: облегчения, страха, ужаса, раздражения, счастья.

Там, на Миньоне, заливающийся слезами Ло бинтовал его раны из чужой аптечки, отвратительно хлюпая носом. Снаружи, за каменными стенами бывшего убежища Баррелса, завывал ветер и валил снег. А с Ло медленно осыпались пятна янтарно-свинцовой болезни. И Росинант был так рад, что они оба живы и вместе, что тоже хотел плакать, но сил на это не было. Его наполняло облегчение, такое огромное, что вытесняло собой боль и от ран и переломов, и от осознания того, что брат всё-таки смог спустить курок. Пуля прошла навылет, совсем рядом с сердцем: возможно, поэтому он выжил — и потому, что Ло был упрямым непослушным засранцем и вернулся за ним. Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, Ло свернулся под боком, укрыв их обоих старой перьевой шубой, и всё бухтел сквозь сон:

— Врун... не прощу тебя... ты только живи, Кора-сан…

И Росинант мысленно соглашался, сжимая в пальцах холодную ладонь, пытаясь согреть. Вранье вошло в привычку и получалось хорошо, а вот с помощью вечно возникали какие-то трудности, Ло изрядно уже досталось от его лучших побуждения. Но Росинант не собирался сдаваться.

Ночью, когда он всё-таки развязался — ха-ха, Ло, тренировок вице-адмирала Гарпа на тебя нет! — путь до кухни оказался не то чтобы непосильной, но сложноватой задачей. Стены коридора накренились под немыслимым углом, и Росинант несколько секунд никак не мог понять, почему ещё не падает, — в шторм на корабле он рушился с ног моментально. Но откуда такие кувырки стен на суше, где ни землетрясений, ни цунами, ни фруктовиков, кроме них... Росинант похолодел. Пика. Изменять пространство и причудливо искажать каменную кладку умел силой своего фрукта писклявый урод из старших офицеров Донкихот.

Блядь.

Доффи до них добрался.

Где Ло?!

Почему они ещё живы? Он расслабился, это ловушка, где пистолеты, он не успеет!

Стоп.

Росинант закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки старого дома: скрип половиц, шуршание грызунов по углам; ловил доносящиеся снаружи пение ночных птиц и порывы ветра, — и дышал в сложенные ладони, как учил Ло.

Вскоре паника отступила. Инстинкты молчали об угрозе или чужаках, но, входя на кухню, он всё равно опасался увидеть развалившегося на подоконнике Дофламинго. Толкая дверь, он был готов... к разному, но не к Ло — помятому и заспанному. В болтающихся на уровне ватерлинии пижамных штанах в пятнах краски. Он всю одежду ею заляпал, что ли?

— Уебу, — всё так же буднично, негромко и многообещающе сообщил ему Ло и оглушительно зевнул. — Могу чайником. По голове. — Он приподнял синего закопчённого монстра в жёлтых подсолнухах. Иногда они в шутку звали его Доффи-чан. Что ж, предчувствия Росинанта не обманули. Паническая атака явно была не зря.

— И не спрашивай «а как же сотряс, Ло!». Судя по всему, мозга там с чайную ложку, остальное — опилки. Так что будет очень больно, но не опасно. Тебе не впервой.

Ло снова зевнул, в противовес своим словам отставляя раскалённого монстра и разворачиваясь к Росинанту.

По смуглой коже расходились концентрические круги и зазубренные овалы, скупые лучи и витиеватые линии, собирающиеся в подобие сердца: они покрывали предплечье и плечо, ключицы, часть груди и живота, прихватывая жадными щупальцами кусок бока. Листы с эскизами, как теперь понял Росинант, долгое время валялись по всему дому. Особенно много их было заложено в трёх книгах — анатомической, символической и с наскальными рисунками забытых и вымерших племён, которым приписывали всякое: каннибализм, жестокость, чёрную магию и шаманизм. С Ло это странно вязалось.

Росинант неторопливо подошёл к прихлёбывающему из кружки Ло, что-то нудящему про трагические ошибки природы, генетику, идиотов и статистику смертей. То ли на острове, то ли в мире, то ли в его личной практике. На все слова Росинант бездумно кивал, расстояние казалось бесконечным, но наконец он дошёл и шлёпнул руку на живот. Мышцы под ладонью дрогнули, и Ло замолчал.

— Кора-сан? — И через паузу: — Нравится?

Вызывающим вопросительным тоном, в котором было столько скрытых надежды и страха.

Плавные чёткие линии, сажево-чёрные в свете лампы, струились тонкими лентами и стилизованными языками пламени. Кожа жглась как отполированная морем древесина, разогретая полуденным солнцем, пахла тепло и солоновато-пряно, с холодными нотками чернил и медикаментов, старых книг, металла. Росинант сходил с ума. Ло дышал подозрительно тихо и глубоко, словно тщательно контролировал все процессы организма, но светлые, почти прозрачные глаза казались бездонными, с немного поплывшим, как от травы, взглядом. Видимо, сходил с ума тут не только Росинант.

Плавно следуя за линиями, он, ни о чём не думая, очерчивал завитки и притормаживал на развилках путей, заходя в тупики, под которыми особенно чётко ощущался ток крови, горячей и быстрой. Вдруг Ло перехватил его руку своей, чуть дрожащей и влажной. Не глядя, отставил кружку за спину и облизал губы. Росинант невольно повторил движение — язык оцарапала сухая запёкшаяся кожица, и вдруг вспомнилось, как во времена двойного агентства в Спайдер Майлс у него сохло и стягивалось лицо от грима, почти до мелких трещинок, и приходилось мазать кожу вазелином. Смазывал ли свои татуировки Ло, когда кожа воспалялась, а после облезала? Когда он вообще успел?..

— Я хочу нарисовать симметричный узор. Он будет проходить здесь и здесь.

Палец Росинанта, ведомый Ло, заскользил через острый сосок, рёбра, к пупку, задевая тёмные родинки и тонкий, почти невидимый пушок.

— И ещё вот здесь.

Невидимый пока узор заканчивался на груди изображением сердца, пускающего корни в самую глубь: они будто стремились оплести тело изнутри, до самых костей. Росинант помнил эскизы. Жутковато и красиво.

Он открыл рот, стремясь сказать... Что? Внезапное осознание: все слова забылись, растворились в странных желаниях, — огорошило. С ним такое бывало. Со всеми бывало, но сейчас что-то было не так, в голове воцарилась пугающая пустота. Росинант наморщил лоб: никаких слов.

— Это не просто картинки! Я знаю, что татуировки чаще всего делают пираты, но я и есть пират. Был. И остаюсь! — выдохнул Ло, и взгляд его теперь потемнел и стал колючим, а грудь вздымалась волнами — приливы и отливы утягивали Росинанта на тёмное дно, в пучину хаоса из растерянности, недовольства, смутного восхищения и вновь подступающей острой тревоги. Эта тревога затапливала его, как вода — трюм.

Он отвёл руку, со второй попытки ухватил ручку чайника и плеснул воду в свою забытую у плиты чашку. Такую огромную, что даже он не смог бы промахнуться.

Но промахнулся. Он всё видел, понимал речь, но совсем не мог рассчитать расстояние и произнести хоть звук, будто и правда онемел и ополоумел. Жуткое, блядь, ощущение! Затылок сковало льдом, озноб скатился по хребту, смерзаясь в груди и в кончиках пальцев. Росинант с трудом сглотнул.

Ло крепко сжал его запястье, отобрал чайник и подтолкнул к стулу, усаживая.

— Ты меня понимаешь?

Росинант кивнул. Виски и лоб жёг пот, и одна мысль «допрыгался» билась в них паническими молоточками.

— Уже хорошо, — бормотал Ло, быстро перекапывая один из выдвижных ящиков в столе, потом второй. Возьми себя в руки, коммандер. У тебя тут врач с Опе-Опе!

— Чёрт, Кора-сан, ты опять взял и не вернул на место мои пинцеты! И где лупа?.. А это что? Точно уебу.

Крохотный врачебный фонарик что-то напоминал Росинанту. Глубоководную рыбу или не рыбу, названия он не помнил. Только старательно дышал, уцепившись взглядом за чернильный язык пламени под ключицей Ло.

— Это отёк мозга, скорее всего. Когда спадёт, всё вернётся в норму. Покой, полная изоляция от любых раздражителей, и ссать побольше. Можно дышать и моргать, так и быть. Или вскрою твой череп и переберу эти тупые извилины в альтернативном порядке.

Росинант напрягся и выдавил:

— Что произошло? Глаз болит.

Он всё ещё не помнил: при сильных ударах головой такое бывало, но с подобным он столкнулся впервые.

— Неудачное стечение обстоятельств. — Ло почему-то выглядел злым. — А глаз я тебе яблоком подбил.

Вот сучоныш. И ни капли раскаяния в голосе!

Настроение скакало горным козлом — наверняка ещё одно последствие, но сосредоточиться на этой мысли он пока не мог.

И всё равно это лучше, чем Доффи живьём или в виде чайника. Да, точно лучше...

Несколько дней Росинант покорно изображал бревно и даже почти не ныл. Несмотря на богатый опыт травм и множество шрамов, отёк мозга его напугал. Очень не хотелось становиться калекой, особенно умственным, протезов для мозгов ещё не придумали. Любая немощь страшила в первую очередь невозможностью защитить Ло в случае чего — да и быть обузой не прельщало.

За окном сентябрь набирал обороты, зелень листвы мешалась с прозрачным золотом, отцветали флоксы, а небо отдалялось и густело, ещё щедрое на свет и тепло, но с неуловимо тревожным оттенком. Ночью Росинант распахивал окно и курил в прохладную душистую темень, но успокоиться не мог.

Служба в Дозоре давала защиту, особенно протеже самого Будды Сэнгоку. Возможно, тот не выдал бы непутёвого сына Мировому Правительству, как-нибудь отмазал от трибунала... Но с Ло, его фруктом и отношением к системе Росинант не мог рассчитывать ни на протекцию Сэнгоку, хоть и дослужившегося до адмирала флота, ни на пенсию по выслуге лет или по инвалидности... Он скривился, осторожно касаясь затылка. Осторожно затянулся, пытаясь прогнать ощущение полной безнадёги, но сигарета чем дальше, тем мерзее была на вкус. Ло, что ли, постарался? Одно время пропитывал их какой-то дрянью тайком, Росинант замучался с желудком, пока не поймал мелкого пиздюка над своими вещами. Он отшвырнул окурок и едва сам не сиганул следом, поняв, что сейчас ненароком подожжёт сметённую в кучу опавшую листву и траву. Но пронесло: куча не загорелась.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. — Донкихот Росинант, ты рукожоп!

В небе неслись светлые рваные облака, сквозь прорехи земле подмигивал зеленоватый огрызок луны. Доффи такие облака не любил — подчинённые не его воле, непригодные для быстрого передвижения. Но использовать всё равно мог.

Хладнокровно пустив пулю в грудь Росинанта, он уплыл со своей «Семьёй» на Гранд Лайн и стал шичибукаем — вот сука! Но вряд ли в ближайшее время стоит ждать его прихвостней и тем более лично Джокера — непрактично… Однако Дофламинго был сумасшедшим. То с виду разумный и вменяемый, продуманно ведущий дела, то внезапно распиливающий соседа на конфетти, потому что ему не понравилась рубашка!

Хорошо, если он всё же не в курсе, что Росинант жив, но и это сомнительно. Наверняка Верго слил, что тело дозорные не нашли, а подобранный мальчик не Ло.

У Росинанта заныла голова от всех этих мыслей: заезженных, надоевших, неумолимых. Итог оставался один — лучше и безопаснее думать о худшем варианте развития событий. Связь он поддерживала только с Бельмере. Оба понимали, как это опасно, ведь сам Росинант по сути превратился в дезертира, вора — и преступника. В первый звонок, осторожный, самый рискованный, подруга и вовсе бросила трубку. Вскоре сама перезвонила и долго крыла его отборным матом. Росинант лишь восхищённо слушал. А после третьего звонка ощущал себя немного мразью, потому что заговорил о вещах, о которых не имел права просить, упоминать не имел! А Бельмере даже не отругала его.

Росинант сел под окном, подцепил деревянную половицу и уставился на спящих ден-ден муши — не стал их переселять, Ло захочет, снова их найдёт.

Очень тянуло поговорить со старым боевым другом. С его солнечной Бельмере. Увериться, что всё в порядке. С ней и двумя девчушками, которых она подобрала в очередном восставшем против Мировой Знати городе. У Ло ведь могли быть сёстры. Возможно, это облегчило бы рану на его сердце. И он больше думал бы об их и своём благополучии, а не тренировался тайком, поддерживая и улучшая навыки убийцы, мечтая вернуть должок Верго, Дофламинго, всему миру. Прямо об этом он не говорил, но Росинант знал — Ло злопамятен, в этом они с Доффи очень похожи. Да и некоторые оговорки только подтверждали его опасения.

Возможно, и Росинант вырос бы жестоким ублюдком, не сбеги он тогда от брата. Не попади к людям жёстким, справедливым и по-своему добродетельным. Но Ло ненавидел Дозор превентивно, так что вариант службы и опеки отпадал даже без всех трудностей с их статусом. Без внезапно удобной и привычной — это Росинант уже задним числом понял, — защиты Семьи Донкихот тоже жилось не очень. А соваться к тенрюбито Росинант не стал бы из принципа — ненавидел их не меньше брата, предложить ничего не мог: сам он ценности никакой не имел, а торговать Ло не собирался. Оставался вариант прибиться к одному из Йонко или, в крайнем случае, к революционной армии. Росинант мог быть полезен и там, и там. Море, шпионаж и борьба — его призвание, а где — уже не так важно. Но медлил: всё надеялся дать нормальной человеческой жизни Ло, без убийств, без крови и насилия, без подчинения кому-либо, опасных миссий и круглых сумм на листовках.

— Печёные мандарины, — прошептал в динамик Росинант, когда улитка ожила, и на её морде проступило недовольное помятое выражение насильно разбуженного человека.

— А, это ты. — Бельмере зевнула, шурша одеялом; незримо повеяло сонным теплом нагретой постели и запахом чистых простыней. Бел любила перекладывать их зелёным чаем и шиповником, Росинант вечно вытаскивал из трусов тёмные пахучие лепестки.

Что-то защёлкало (зажигалка!), звучно шлёпнулось, и Бел негромко выругалась.

— Подожди, я выйду на кухню, а то разбужу Нами.

Росинант терпеливо ждал, растянувшись на полу и глядя на ленивое колыхание занавески. Напряжение внутри нарастало, ещё немного — и распидорасит, как Гладиуса. Не идти же к Ло за успокоительными. Да и не брали его густые травяные отвары, даже если выхлебать целое ведро. А от химии он тупел. Нафиг, опять навернётся, и Ло его сожрёт с потрохами. И будет прав.

— Что случилось?

Хрипловатый голос вырвал Росинанта из непокойного оцепенения. Он зашарил в поисках сигаретной пачки — Бел шумно и соблазняюще раскуривала папироску, на фоне закипал чайник. Росинанту очень хотелось туда, к ней.

— Ничего, — ответил он и потёр горло, стирая ощущение неприятно сдавливающих кадык нитей. — Не спится, прости.

— Да ладно заливать. — Бельмере усмехнулась, скрипнул стул — наверняка закинула ноги на стол. Наверняка при малявках старается этого не делать. Манеры у неё были ещё те: хулиганка и сорванец, она по юности легко ввязывалась в драку, курила дешёвый табак и за словом в карман не лезла. Надёжная и, как многие в их потоке, мечтающая сделать мир лучше.

— Ты никогда просто так не звонишь.

— Как жестоко, — обиженно заметил Росинант и скосил глаза на улитку. Та весело скалилась, отзеркаливая мимику Бел. Не похоже, что злится, хорошо.

— Правда вообще иной не бывает, — хмыкнула подруга и вновь затянулась. — Ну? Клещами из тебя тащить? Извини, подлить самогонки, как прежде, не могу. Но можешь ты — прекратить страдать херней и приехать с Ло к нам. Я уволилась.

Росинант поперхнулся и закашлялся, роняя пепел на пижаму. Хорошо, он чёрную купил. Мрачновато, конечно, но не так палевно. И если надоест, можно нарисовать одуванчиков каких-нибудь краской по ткани... Что?!

— Как уволилась?! — Росинант резко сел, игнорируя дурноту и головокружение, и вытаращился на потёртый динамик. Длинная тонкая трещина на нём, появившаяся после одного короткого, но жаркого разговора, сейчас явно стала шире — Росинант разжал сведëнные пальцы.

— Бельмере, ты с ума сошла?

— Что? — с вызовом ответила та. — Неужели кроме меня просить пошпионить и пособирать слухи некого?

— Да при чём тут это! — подскочил Росинант. Заметался по комнате: револьвер, где он, куда?.. — Это же защита, деньги, безопасность детей, да и ты! Ты же хотела…

— Хотела, — оборвала его Бельмере. Как гвоздь в табуретку вогнала. — Молодая и глупая была, весь мир спасти надеялась. А теперь себя и девочек не проебать бы. Знакомо?

Росинант замер, открыл рот, закрыл — и задохнулся словами.

— Тебя заподозрили? Угрожали? Кто?

Если его связь с Бельмере раскрыли, он свяжется с Сандерсеном. Да, Сандерс — идеальный вариант. Приютит женщину с детьми и руки распускать не станет... Росинант прикрыл глаза рукой. Что ему даст эта информация? Как он будет их вывозить? Если их связь раскрыли, то наверняка следят! Он уже ни за кого не сможет заступиться, даже Сэнгоку накляузничать.

— Дурачок, — мягко, ласково, как с больным ребёнком, заговорила Бельмере после выразительной паузы: милосердно позволила ему самому осознать всю глупость намерений. — Я просто хочу видеть, как растут мои крошки. Защищать их не на очередной чужой границе от злобных дяденек, которых и без меня есть кому приструнить, а от более насущных проблем. От скитаний и жестокости выживания. От одиночества. Целовать на ночь, быть уверенной, что они здоровы и счастливы, и не терроризируют местных мальчишек... Ну, сильнее допустимого. И что однажды им не придёт телеграмма о моей бессмысленной героической смерти. Уж ты-то должен понять.

Росинант медленно выдохнул, невольно бросил взгляд на стену над кроватью. Там, выцветший и замявшийся, висел старый рисунок Ло. Безобразная мешанина линий, в которой угадывалась долговязая мужская фигура с дебильной улыбкой и венком из мухоморов на башке. Росинант тогда умудрился ляпнуть: «Это что за монстр, чудище из шкафа?», и Ло попытался вырвать у него лист. Долго орал, что Кора-сан тупой ублюдок, и да, это монстр — он. Ну что поделать, таланта к рисованию у Ло не было, но хуже от этого портрет не стал. Росинант унёс ноги с Миньона и, не очень дееспособный в первые месяцы, быстро понял, что спасти Ло — это только начало. Нулевая точка отсчёта. Впереди не только множество возможностей, которые он так хотел подарить Ло, но и множество трудностей. Что бы случилось с Росинантом, как сложилась бы жизнь, не подбери его Сэнгоку? Как бы выживал Ло, погибни Росинант на Миньоне? Где бы ошивался в поисках еды и крова? Чем зарабатывал? Нет, вряд ли бы он пропал или дал себя в обиду: выживать Ло умел, главное, не нарваться на кого-то реально серьёзного. Но выживание — не жизнь, а свобода подчас непосильный груз, когда некому поддержать, защитить, направить. Когда цель слишком абстрактна.

— Эй, ты там не умер от зависти?

— Гарантирую, ты скоро взвоешь от этой счастливой рутины и запросишься обратно в Дозор, — посулил Росинант, снова устало растягиваясь на полу. Жёстко. Но в кровать ложиться он опасался.

— Да я уж поняла, что ты там чахнешь от тоски без своего любимого братца и злодейских игр на пару.

— Вот уж без кого я не чахну!..

— Ага.

Бельмере чем-то шуршала, мычала под нос незнакомое и задорное. Небо между ветвей инжира светлело, стало вдруг зябко и беспокойно, да и тварь в зарослях сирени громко защебетала — Росинант их ненавидел, вечно будили не вовремя и срали на голову, ещё со времён Спайдер Майлс. Преследовали они его, что ли? Здесь же другая часть мира, вообще-то! Он щёлкнул пальцами, выключая все звуки снаружи, поднялся и стянул с кровати одеяло.

— Из чего твой самогон-то?

— Из заячьего помёта, — хохотнула Бельмере и тут же придушенно захрюкала и завозилась: послышалось или её вправду кто-то позвал? Росинант представил, как она лезет под стол, прячась от детей, решивших проверить, что за бабайка ворует их нычки. Ло вообще сигнализацию на холодильник вешал, чтобы он не кусочничал чем попало по ночам. Росинант был уверен, что Ло просто завидует. Наверное, сложно быть врачом с кучей стереотипов в голове.

— Из мандаринов, дубина, — наконец прошептала она и призналась: — У нас такой урожай — скоро какать ими будем!

Росинант невольно ухмыльнулся. Обзаведясь двумя девчушками, Бельмере сильно повзрослела, стала спокойней и циничнее, и при этом сама порой говорила как ребёнок.

Так легко сейчас было представить её — маленькую и хрупкую на вид, среди мандариновых рощ под слепящим южным солнцем. Но под вызывающей внешностью и вздорным поведением — очень сильную, с несгибаемой волей девушку: попробуй переломи, как тот бамбук. Получишь в лоб и по почкам — искренне, без снисходительности. Она будет беззлобно подтрунивать и задевать ещё несколько встреч кряду... а после тяжелого боя присядет рядом и поделится куревом. Росинант обязательно женился бы на ней, не будь она так похожа на него самого. Они могли бы вдвоём воспитывать детей, выращивать дурацкие мандарины, ссориться по пустякам, вести хозяйство. Вместе состариться. У ден-ден муши в крохотной карминовой пряди волос серебрилась ранняя седина, и Росинант задыхался от щемящей тоски и понимания: могли бы, но ни он, ни она этого не сделают. Каждый по своим причинам, о которых он не хотел думать — слишком неясно-горькое и недопустимое маячило... то, что раскрыло бы, возможно, непоправимо ужасный изъян в его душе. Он коснулся растрёпанного, небрежно подколотого хвостика улитки, жалкой имитации настоящей гривы Бельмере, в которую он любил запускать пальцы, — и соврал:

— При следующей встрече я вновь заплету тебе волосы, чучелко.

— Обязательно, — поддержала его ложь Бельмере, с нежностью щурясь. — И всё же, что вам не спится, коммандер Донкихот?

— Бел! — возмутился Росинант. — А вдруг прослушивают?

— Ты очень хороший дозорный, — вздохнула та. — Но параноик и бестолочь. И как Ло тебя терпит? Но раз ещё не прибил и не сбежал — любит, значит. Души не чает! Любовь слепа, но чтоб настолько…

Жар прилил к щекам, ускорил сердцебиение, делая его ощутимым и приглушая ворчание подруги; Росинант угрюмо уставился на пальцы ног, выглядывающие из-под одеяла. Пошевелил ими, стараясь не вспоминать Ло, кухню и татуировки на животе. Обхватил ступню, бездумно повертел, колупнул мозоль на мизинце и, перехватив динамик в другую руку, потянулся к пепельнице с окурками. Спецом не дотягивал до фильтра пару затяжек, чтобы экономить. Ло выдавал в день не больше трёх сигарет. Рехнуться же можно с этим контрол-фриком! Любит он, ага.

— ...сочувствую.

Голос Бельмере, насмешливый и уютный одновременно, журчал из динамика, и привычные слова головомойки он слушал вполуха, но это было что-то новое.

— Сочувствуешь? Почему? — озадачился Росинант. В зыбких утренних сумерках и полной изоляции мир казался нарисованной одной краской безмолвной картиной. Подкроватным монстрам самое время уходить спать, и Росинанта тоже начало клонить в сон. Но он цеплялся за разговор, оттягивая момент возвращения в реальный мир.

— Моим козявкам ещё несколько лет до пубертата, а твой Ло наверняка уже давно отжигает. Судя по описаниям, там роковой северный красавчик растёт, вся округа с него будет течь.

— Да нет, его это не интересует, — отмахнулся Росинант и потёр веки. Перед глазами настойчиво встала угловатая фигура Ло, зависшего над стойкой с журналами о последних новостях медицины. — Он ни с кем не встречается. Даже на праздниках девки с трудом на танцы вытаскивают. Нелюдимость и аура загадочности — романтичная штука, но быстро разочаровывает, стоит ему открыть рот. Да и рановато Ло о таком думать!

… А татуировки и прочее — это ребячество.

— Ну-ну. — Вид у ден-ден муши стал невыразимо скептический. Так смотрят на клинических идиотов. Росинант подумал, не оскорбиться ли? — Если ты забыл или побоялся спросить, это вовсе не значит, что нет этого и быть не может.

— Считаешь, стоит поговорить с ним о тычинках и пестиках? — Росинант озабоченно поскрёб подбородок и сразу занервничал: вспомнил, как папа Сэнгоку пытался рассказать ему про секс и как это выглядело. Ему кошмары ещё полгода снились, пока с ним не поговорила Цуру.

— Да он же врач, наверняка больше тебя знает! И откуда берутся дети, и о болячках с контрацепцией, и о том, что трахаться можно не только с девочками, — и замолчала, вновь что-то напевая. Успокоившийся было Росинант осоловело заморгал, словно от сильной оплеухи.

— Думаешь, ему могут нравиться мальчики?

— Спроси, — туманно ответила Бельмере. На том конце хлопнула дверь, и послышался девчачий голосок, противный, как у всякого настырного ребёнка:

— Мы-а-а-ам, тебе опять приснился кошмар, и ты спряталась от него под столом?

— Нет, милая, я сижу в засаде, чтобы поймать злостного конфетоеда.

«А, — подумал Росинант, — так вот чем она шуршала. Фантиками!»

— Убери это глумливое выражение! — Бельмере зашипела рассерженной кошкой, как и всегда, когда смущалась, застуканная врасплох. — Не виновата я, что они такие вкусные.

— Ага, последнюю, и хватит — я помню, — весело подхватил Росинант и тут же серьёзно добавил, отстукивая заевшую песенку пальцами по колену: — Но вообще я подумывал сосватать Ло твоей старшенькой. Умная и практичная, с хорошими манерами. — Он мрачно умолк, строя в уме картины одну ужаснее другой: теперь череду из животных и трупов замыкали волосатые накрашенные мужики в мини-юбках. Ну, он хоть знал, к кому обращаться за сменой пола. Бля.

— А в какого цвета гробу и в какой одежде ты будешь хоронить его лет через сорок, ты ещё не придумал? — и Росинант едва не спросил, почему именно сорок? Он надеялся минимум на шестьдесят. И прикусил язык.

— Дурак ты, Росинант, а не интриган и спаситель. Блефуешь, строишь из себя взрослого, без мыла в любую задницу влезешь, а что под боком делается, не видишь. — Бельмере похоже, надоело сидеть в засаде: теперь она гремела утварью, цедя слова сквозь папироску, устало, с досадой. Очень уж напоминая сейчас папу Сэнгоку. Росинант от этого беспричинно чувствовал себя виноватым и злился: что он сделал не так?

— И беру свои слова обратно. Сочувствую я Ло. Он хоть просто ревнивый влюблённый подросток, а ты — бревно, зацикленное на идее спасения. Пришибленный ответственностью и с похороненной под ней всякой эмпатией.

— Ты о чём? Что ты там скурила, чучелко?!

Бельмере хмыкнула.

— Не волнуйся насчёт информации, я держу связь со Смо-чаном. У него, кстати, смешная девчушка на стажировке, на мечах помешана. Все опасные, легендарные и прочие раритеты описать по памяти может. А так у нас ничего интересного, одна вожделенная тобою рутина. И в мире всё то же дерьмо, можешь не волноваться. Не отказываюсь от роли информатора, если ты не понял, но зря старому другу не доверяешь, он хороший парень.

— И дозорный.

Они со Смокером были слишком похожи в своей верности делу.

— И дозорный, — согласилась та, всё-таки ловко соскочив с темы «ты бревно». Росинант решил, что просто проигнорирует упрёки. Мда, не стоило шутить насчёт конфет!

— Не меряй всех по себе, коммандер. И Смокер не тупой вояка, не интриган, и за честной и самоотверженной службой не гребёт всех под одну гребёнку.

— Да, — не стал спорить Росинант. — Но секрет, который знают трое — говно, а не секрет.

И в этот момент он понимал — с отвращением, и как никогда — почему Дофламинго умолчал о Верго.

— Есть такое, — прохладно поддержала его Бел, и на фоне что-то зашкворчало. — Успокоился?

— Прости, — машинально повторил он. Бездумно и не испытывая вины.

— Не стоит, для чего ещё друзья нужны, как не позвонить среди ночи — поболтать, пока подкроватные демоны не улягутся спать. — Бельмере ехидно улыбнулась. Невероятно родная, слишком понимающая, до колючего кома в груди. — Передавай привет Ло и меньше еби себе мозг его будущим.

И она отключилась.

Когда Росинант снял купол тишины, то обнаружил, что в доме уже кипит жизнь.

Ло ходил туда-сюда, хлопал дверями, приглушённо ругался и чем-то громыхал. На кухне посвистывал чайник («кто пойдёт спасать Доффи-чан?» — каждый раз они играли в камень-ножницы-бумагу, решая, кто оторвёт задницу от кресла, чтобы снять с плиты отчаянно голосящего монстра), одуряюще пахло яичницей с беконом, и от этого в кои-то веки не тошнило — Росинант предвкушающе облизнулся. Наверняка Ло успел и салата нарезать. Жалко, кофе и даже чай на неопределённое время вычеркнуты из его рациона, но мелисса с лимоном, ягодные сборы и ещё какая-то пряная травка на вкус оказались вполне приятными. Он потянул носом, пытаясь уловить, что заварил на этот раз Ло, и едва не подпрыгнул от звука пилы. На цыпочках пересёк коридор и выглянул в подсобку — нет, вроде никого не убивает! Тогда он пригнулся и, едва зацепив головой притолоку, пронудел:

— Вот так ты заботишься о больном, Ло?

Не отрываясь от распилки — что это, железный лом? труба, напоминающая фехтовальный посох? — и даже не поднимая головы, Ло пропыхтел:

— Да ты либо спишь под своим фруктом, либо проснулся уже, и тут хоть в барабаны бей и канкан пляши.

— Ты умеешь плясать канкан?

Ло застыл. Удивлённо и даже немного испуганно уставился на него по-детски огромными светлыми глазами.

— А ты бы хотел?

Росинант стушевался. В его воображении Ло в ярких слоёных юбках и чулках на подвязках отчего-то не плясал, а надменно курил мундштук, уперев крепкую стройную ногу в деревянный стул с накинутой на него перьевой шубой. Голый по пояс, не считая татуировок и кружевной ленты на шее. И медленно скользил ладонью по бедру, сдвигая край пышных воланов выше, и выше, и выше… Росинант дал себе мысленную оплеуху. О чём он думает! Что за бред!

— Нет, конечно, нет. Какая с того польза? Одно разорение и так себе маскировка. К окама если только сбагрить.

— Тогда зачем спросил?

Несколько минут Росинант демонстративно дулся, но Ло так и не обратил на него внимания, по-прежнему чертыхаясь над своим орудием. Для чего эта хреновина? У трубы не очень много вариантов применения, а Ло до простого хулиганского лома не опустился бы, он у Росинанта творческая натура.

— И что это должно быть? — полюбопытствовал он, когда вконец надоело изображать памятник самому себе. И думать про шляпку и туфли для Ло.

— Помнишь, мы проездом были в Сером Терминале? Там один шустрый пацан нас едва не обворовал… Немного на тебя похож. Белобрысый весёлый нахал в обносках и со щербатой улыбкой. — Ло ткнул пальцем в свой клык, и Росинант невольно нащупал языком собственный, нарощенный после общения с кулаком Верго.

— И? — Он решил не комментировать «похожесть», а то до вечера спорить будут. Мальчишка из Ист Блю? Ло обычно никого не отмечал особо и не запоминал. Тем более, давненько они там были. Или… понравился? Чёрт. Дьявол тебя дери, Бельмере!

Выпрямившись, Ло повертел шеей, раздражающе не спеша с ответом.

— Мне нужно ору... Дополнительный инструмент к Опе-Опе. Что-то острое, длинное. Вариант скальпеля, без которого я не могу проводить многие операции. Косой замахиваться неудобно, разве что ноги идиотам резать. А с мясницким ножом ходить глупо и смешно. Меч мастера был бы идеальным вариантом, но здешний кузнец и на рядовую саблю не способен.

— Ммм. — Росинант наморщил лоб, пытаясь думать три мысли сразу. — Как ты из палки сделаешь меч, при чём тут воришка из Гоа и — ты же просил хирургические инструменты добыть на Грин Рок, зачем тебе меч для операций?

Доффи отчаянно засвистел, словно настоящий он их подслушивал и теперь разразился хохотом. Ло поджал губы и проворчал:

— Собираешься осесть здесь, серьёзно? Копаться в земле, разводить кур и по праздникам пить с мельником и попом? Кора-сан! Нет, подожди. Да, здесь неплохо и пока безопасно. Но что с Дофламинго? Так и собираешься вечно от него бегать?

— А что не так? — огрызнулся Росинант, скрещивая руки на груди. Доффи от Цуру успешно бегал не один год.

— Ничего, — помедлив, бесцветно произнёс Ло и немигающе уставился в узкое пыльное окошко под потолком, тоже скрещивая руки. — Но с ним мне не грозит всю жизнь вырезать аппендициты и лечить сплошь язву желудка, артроз и простатит.

— Ты хочешь вернуться к Доффи? — Росинант разглядывал свои ногти: нет, Ло, нет, ты не можешь, он чудовище, я же не для того… Он закусил длинный раздражающий заусенец на большом пальце.

— Кора-сан! — Ло треснул его по запястью, гневно растёр припухшую розовеющую мясом подушечку и вызвал крохотную сферу Пространства. Секунда, и нет заусенца, нет ранки. И правда, тратить свои силы на это — глупо. Но ещё глупее лишиться их вовсе, не важно по какой из двух причин: смерть или Доффи. Тут знак «равно» сам напрашивался. Росинант скривился. Неправильно всё это!

— А если Дофламинго нас найдёт, я должен уметь защититься. И тебя не потерять. Хватит с меня Миньона. И с тебя хватит. Я хочу быть свободным. В любом выборе — и как жить, и как умереть, — процедил этот глупый смелый мальчишка.

— Ло…

«Слабаки не выбирают, как им умереть, Корасон!» Росинант сжал зубы. Будь ты проклят, Доффи!

— Это не навсегда, Ло. Обещаю. Всё это — не навсегда. Потерпи ещë немного.

Сердце бешено стучало, Росинант снова врал, как Бельмере ночью, и отчаянно хотел верить этой лжи. Если постараться, иногда ложь может стать правдой.

Ло долго всматривался в него; кивнул. Отвратительно шмыгнув носом, присел на корточки и поднял несколько обрезков трубы разной толщины. Заговорил деловито:

— Я придумал конструкцию. Короткий посох будет удобно носить, но если встряхнуть его, он развернётся, станет длиннее в три раза. Внутрь или вместо одной из частей можно встроить лезвие. Попрошу кузнеца сковать мне пробный образец. Я щербатого парня потому и запомнил, что он трубой ловко орудовал. Не надо перезаряжать, можно для передвижения приспособить или прятать и переносить в ней что-то ценное. Ещё при первой встрече подумал, что идею можно использовать.

И кто тут сыграл представление, чтобы разжалобить, выманить обещание, и, получив желаемое, сбросил маску?

Плохо думать о Ло он не хотел. Вновь сравнивать с братцем — да что тут сделать? А вот спросить…

— Что, дело только в трубе? А я уж подумал, понравился тебе тот мальчишка, — закинул удочку Росинант. Менять тему, так с пользой!

— Понравился. — Ло пристально глянул на него. — Я вообще неравнодушен к опасным, улыбчивым блондинам-идиотам. Ну ты в курсе.

Последняя фраза прозвучала немного вопросительно. Нет, он не в курсе! Ло, сказал бы прямо, западаю на мальчиков помладше себя, на уличное хулиганьё с творческой жилкой!

Блин.

Что делать.

Надо подумать.

Нет, сватать ему сына бакалейщика он не будет. Тот рябой и с вечным гайморитом. Хотя с фантазией и руками у него всё неплохо, судя по их лавке.

— Не знаю, что ты себе навоображал только что, но судя по лицу — какую-то мерзость. — Ло недовольно отпихнул железный лом к стене, хмуро глянул на длинный обрубок своего недомеча. — Ну почему ты такой… — Эпитет он прожевал, потому что его желудок запел молитву о подаянии. — Пошли жрать. Ещё Доффи-чан спасти надо, пока он не умер от обезвоживания.

И когда Росинант развернулся в сторону кухни, Ло шлёпнул его по заднице, не сильно, но очень хлёстко — у Росинанта чесалось весь завтрак, дорогу до бухты и обратно. Вот же злюка!

То ли из жалости, то ли из соображений самосохранения Ло и себе не варил кофе, и Росинант отметил, что вечные синяки под глазами начали бледнеть и в целом вид у Ло был менее измождённый, чем обычно.

— По-моему, кофеин следует урезать нам обоим не только пока я на больничном, — подал идею Росинант, жуя хрустящий мясной ломоть. — Лучше спится же?

— Это потому, что мне не приходится ловить тебя с каждой лестницы, — проворчал с набитым ртом Ло, небрежно поигрывая острым кухонным ножом в гибких пальцах, — тушить по десять раз на дню и нервничать, что ты сделаешь из капустного салата мясной рулет со своими конечностями. Хотя снимать Пространство с кухни, пока ты на ней тусуешься, не буду.

— Но как-то же я не помер без твоей заботы раньше!

— Да, я тоже об этом тут вспомнил, хотя ты очень сопротивлялся. — Ло отсалютовал жестяной кружкой. — Твоё здоровье.

— Ты хуже моего братца.

— Ага, он пытался прервать твою жизнь из милосердия, а я не даю тебе помереть, нехороший человек, — кивнул Ло и воткнул вилку в оставшийся в салатнице кусок помидора, на который нацелился Росинант. — Трачу на тебя свои лучшие годы, прозябая на краю мира, нищий и никому не известный, но такой талантливый! И зачем?.. Я не повторяюсь, нет? Плевать. Короче, ты, Кора-сан, тиран и изверг. А теперь хочешь отнять у меня последнюю радость в жизни! — трагично возвестил он, вновь неприятно напоминая Дофламинго своей показушностью.

Ну вот к чему он опять завёл эту волынку? Что хочет услышать? Росинант уже всё сказал.

— Ты меня даже не слушаешь. — Ло вздохнул, всё ещё немного наигранно. — И, между прочим, я серьёзно.

— Если это тебя утешит, то мы в равных условиях. Я тоже не в восторге от нашего образа жизни.

Росинант хотел бы сказать обратное, но строить счастливого идиота после общения с Бельмере почему-то не мог.

— Ты хотя бы успел пожить. Мир повидать!

— А мы что делаем?

— А вот не надо на меня давить с высоты своего роста и эгоизма.

Рот Ло искривился, по горлу полоснуло неприятное ощущение, и мир куда-то кувыркнулся, а затем в волосы вцепились пальцы; внезапно Ло оказался очень близко, лицом к лицу. Росинант вытаращился — перед носом клацнули зубы, кожу обдало тёплым дыханием. Мрачная линия рта гипнотизировала.

Как он?..Ах да, нож. И Пространство, которое он ставит каждый раз, как Росинант приходит на кухню.

— Дурак ты, Кора-сан.

— Ло. Верни мою голову на место. Ло!

— Не-а.

Мелкий говнюк поставил его на стол, рядом с пузатым Доффи, лишив в довесок и дара речи, и следующие пять минут игнорировал, с наслаждением дожирая остатки и напевая под нос что-то незатейливое, но навязчивое. Росинант где-то уже слышал этот мотивчик, но вспомнить не мог. Что бесило больше: слова Ло, выходка Ло, недоеденный завтрак или дурацкая песенка — сказать точно он бы не смог.

Его тело сидело за столом, сложив руки на груди и притопывая ногой. Срастись обратно — дело пары минут, но по опыту Росинант знал, что лучше дождаться, когда Ло сам вернёт голову на законное место, или он будет лежать по частям в дюжине мест ещё сутки.

И откуда в нём такая жестокость? И думать не хотелось, во что это вылилось бы, останься Ло с его братцем. Реки крови, бесчеловечные эксперименты, лекарство от рака и сотни тысяч химер — сращивать королевскую жабу с крысой юный натуралист научился почти сразу, проверяя границы своих возможностей, реализуя извращённый ум, а ещё недобрую жалость к уродам, калекам и бывшим рабам. И выпендриваясь перед Росинантом, конечно. Он иногда думал, что разнообразие рас на Гранд Лайн могло случиться из-за какого-нибудь раннего, неизвестного истории обладателя Опе-Опе — если не весь конец света с потерянным столетием до кучи.

— Ты стучал на меня в Дозор, притворяясь частью Семьи, обокрал, плюнул в душу и считаешь, что я должен был понять и простить, отпустив на все четыре стороны?

Дофламинго сидит рядом, совсем близко, нависая громадой перьев над распластанным в снегу Росинантом. «Нет, конечно нет», — пытается ответить он в чëрное от недовольства лицо, но в отражении зеркальных очков видит собеседника брата. Донкихота Хоминга.

— Но последнее, кстати, можно организовать.

Скрипит снег под новыми чистенькими туфлями: в некоторых вещах Дофламинго поразительно педантичен и постоянен. В воздух взмывают розовые хлопья не то снега, не то шубы — и Росинант срывает горло.

Нити рвут его на куски, и, словно со стороны и изнутри одновременно, он видит, чувствует, как сверкают в холодном солнце тонкие нити, как трещат кожа, рёбра, суставы, выворачиваются медленно, безжалостно. Как мучительно горячо разрываются лоскутами внутренности и как скользко вываливаются толстыми петлями кишки, как кости протыкают осколками плоть — и собственный крик становится невыносимым. Кровь и рвота забивают горло, воздух вспыхивает, дрожит, наполняется вонью. Росинант очень хорошо помнит: ещё до первых своих миссий в Дозоре, до смерти отца — трупы всегда выглядят и смердят безобразно. На помойках они с Доффи находили не только еду. Лучше бы он снова стрелял.

— Я тебя любил, доверял тебе, заботился, — досадливо шепчет Дофламинго, держа в руках голову Росинанта. Он скашивает глаза — куски его тела ползут в разные стороны. Один — видимо, в Дозор. Другой, возможно, к Бельмере. Третий — к сундуку с Ло.

— Ты никого не любишь. И уж тем более никогда никому не доверял, — огрызается Росинант, и Дофламинго выпрямляется во весь рост, разворачивается смерчем — и он так высок и недостижим, как самая заветная мечта.

— Как будто ты лучше.

Брат шагает неторопливо, и голова Росинанта в его руке качается в такт. По снегу тянется кровавая полоса, длинные серо-розовые ошмётки волочатся следом. То ли остатки трахеи, то ли обрывки кожи. Странно, думает Росинант, нити всегда ровно срезали любую часть тела. Как же так?

— Ты так же нёс голову отца? — игнорирует он обвинение. Он далеко не добродетелен, но не собирается захватывать мир, устраивать геноцид, мстить... Росинант хмурится и раздражённо вздыхает, не затрудняюсь отсутствием легких. Месть. Люди мстили их семье, ушедшей из Мариджоа, за себя и своих близких, Доффи мстил им за свою боль, Росинант ему — за свою, всё замыкалось, механизм клинился на самом себе, передавался глупой и кровавой, но такой важной эстафетой. Росинант надеялся разорвать этот круг — любая конструкция рухнет, если вынуть важную деталь. Например, брата. Или себя.

— Нет, конечно. Роси, ты хоть представляешь насколько тяжела для ребёнка голова взрослого? Я её запинал в холщовый мешок и приволок так.

В какой-то момент Росинант готов был сам стать чудовищем, лишь бы спасти брата от выбранной им участи. И отомстить. За мешок, за голову, за выстрел. Где-то в глубине сердца он не просто знал, что его убьют, но и надеялся на это. Искупить вину за отца, за брата, за предательство обоих.

— Ты просто злопамятный говнюк. — Дофламинго приподнимает его голову, крепко сжимая за волосы, на уровень глаз. Росинант морщится. Они всё ещё в Птичьей Клетке, но стоят на пороге лачуги. Той, где больше двадцати лет назад Росинант облажался. Впервые. Впервые ли?

— Помнишь, да? Вижу, помнишь. Ты тогда знатно обосрался, братишка, — негромко, не размыкая губ, смеётся Доффи. — Мог бы не цепляться за нашего никчёмного папаню и только рыдать, а встать на его защиту, раз так любил. Хотя бы попытаться револьвер у меня выбить. У тебя, конечно, ничего бы не получилось. Я и тебя пристрелил бы. Наверное, — задумчиво склоняет птичью голову Доффи, разглядывая труп отца. То, что от него осталось за два с лишним десятка лет. То, что сохранилось в памяти Росинанта: обрывки и куски, где-то смазанные, где-то — предельно чёткие. Тусклые грязные волосы, висящая на нитке пуговица рубашки, сопли — и огромные, заслоняющие от всего мира руки.

Росинант хотел стать этими руками для Ло. Но сейчас вспоминает, что в их кольце задыхался, и всё равно было страшно, а Хоминг, его блаженный отец, до боли сжимал его, пытаясь успокоить. Потом, уже подростком, Росинант решил — удержать. Чтобы не бросился на брата, чтобы они не подрались, не рассорились во время драки, не поубивали друг друга. Сейчас ему кажется — отец просто боялся. Цеплялся за сына, как цеплялся за прошлое.

Любой вариант мог оказаться правдой и ложью, въесться в душу и увести по тому же пути.

Доффи пнул полуистлевший труп, переворачивая на спину. Донкихот Хоминг улыбался жуткой мёртвой улыбкой.

— Отвратительно. Как же отвратительно, Роси. Мало того, что он испортил нам жизнь, так ещё и трусливо снял с себя всякую ответственность, спокойно позволив себя прикончить!

«Тебе тоже больно?»

Вновь хочется плакать, хочется обнять и уберечь Доффи и наконец-то похоронить отца. Говорят, если всё сделать правильно, мертвец упокоится с миром и не будет докучать и портить жизнь семье и близким.

Росинант когда-то любил отца. Тот был идиотом, но не злобным. Идеалист, философ, мечтатель. Ему не хватило малого, но не хватило критично. Возможно, он так спокойно принял смерть потому, что устал и зашёл в тупик. Выбранный им путь вёл в никуда. А может, хотел, чтобы его дети были свободны: отец и правда тянул их на дно. Взял всю вину и ответственность на себя и ушёл.

«Дофламинго, Росинант, простите, что я был таким плохим отцом».

— Он нас бросил, — с расстановкой говорит Доффи, но за этим показным безразличием кипят ярость и обида. — А потом меня бросил ты! Позволил в себя выстрелить, умыл руки, чтобы не нести ответственность. Конечно, смерть — отличный выход. Легко и почти не больно! Ничего не напоминает?

— Нет же, всё не так... Доффи!

Но Дофламинго не слушает. С перекошенным лицом швыряет его голову на пол, а губы предательски, по-детски дрожат.

— Думаешь, сможешь закрыть Ло от всего мира своими руками? Защитить от меня? — он вдруг хохочет. Кажется, брата захватила весëлая злая истерика. — Какой из сюжетов своих влажных снов ты пытаешься реализовать, а? — паскудно-ласково спрашивает он.

Вновь и вновь Росинант видит в его глазах себя-отца. Тени за спиной Дофламинго колышутся, а черты застыли маской скорби, среди которых нет места привычному оскалу.

— Отпусти меня.

— Не могу, — шепчет Росинант, зажмурившись. — Прости, я не могу.

— Ты чудовище, Роси. Думаешь, я промахнулся бы? Я дал тебе шанс уйти! А ты всё цепляешься и цепляешься за меня, как цеплялся за нашего никчёмного папашу!

Дофламинго пинает его голову, и она укатывается в темноту.

— Я освободил тебя от должности Корасона, ведь у тебя нет сердца, Роси! И эту дыру ничем не заткнуть. Ты проебался — тогда, и тогда, и тогда! Смирись. Хватит вымаливать прощение. Заебал! Это ты — злой дух, всё никак не отпустишь близких людей, лжёшь всё время, бежишь, но при этом стоишь на месте! — несётся вслед, как эхо надвигающейся грозы.

— А сам-то, — обиженно думает Росинант, — ты не лучше. Не лучше!

Он стукается виском обо что-то твёрдое. Его голову поднимают и ставят на стол, рядом с чайником в подсолнухах.

— Опаздываешь, Кора-сан, завтрак стынет, — отчитывает его Ло, орудуя ножом и вилкой, совсем как Доффи в Спайдер Майлс.

— Ты на меня злишься?

— Конечно. Ты — трус и дурак. И лжец. Но я всё равно тебя люблю.

— И я.

— Нет. — Ло приставляет кончик столового ножа себе под рёбра. — Как может любить человек без сердца? Где оно, Кора-сан?

На Миньоне.

В руках отца.

У тебя в груди.

Ло давит тупым лезвием на грудину, и ткани расходятся, расслаиваются — кожа, мышцы, плёнка диафрагмы. Сердце. Сердце, оплетённое корнями, тяжело, через силу бьётся. Смысл татуировок Ло с первого эскиза прозрачно ясен, но Росинант не может смириться.

— Отпусти, — шепчут бескровные губы.

— Я не могу! — у Росинанта из глаз сыплются крупинки соли. — Прости.

За столом в ряд сидят его мертвецы. Отец. Доффи. Ло. Место для Бельмере пустует.

— Отпусти, — повторяют они, глядя на Росинанта в упор. — Отпусти.

Внезапный знакомый ветер бросает в лицо снег и вонь помойки — два мира смешались в один, и в глазах мутится не то от боли и голодной слабости, не то от слёз. Но он видит фигуру перед собой, нечёткую, страшную и дорогую сердцу, ни отвернуться, ни зажмуриться.

Росинант покачивается, поднимает руку с револьвером — и стреляет.

Всё тело ломило. Лихорадочный озноб мешал прикурить, и Росинант смял сигарету в руке, перегнулся через кровать и всё-таки сблевал. Свербящая горечь во рту и в носу немного перекрыла отраву, растёкшуюся внутри. Он утёрся простынёй, откинулся на подушки и положил ладонь под левую ключицу.

Сердце билось. Тяжело, быстро, неровно — но оно было на месте. Голова раскалывалась, словно её и правда пинали и катали по полу несколько часов. В остальном — привычный кошмар. Его личный подкроватный монстр.

Росинант прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на дыхании.

Секунды текли, сыпались горячим песком, плавили время, и оно утекало, оставляя бескрайнюю пустоту вокруг. В этой пустоте и привычной тишине он успокаивался: озноб и тахикардия сошли на нет, в голове прояснилось. Наверно, стоило здесь прибраться, чтобы не пугать Ло, но на самом деле… просто хотелось отвлечься. Если он вновь позвонит Бельмере, она наплюёт на всё и приплывёт. Наверняка втихомолку вычислила, где они — всё-таки дозорная.

Спустив ноги на пол, Росинант вздохнул: несмотря на их уговоры, гласные и негласные, он сделал бы так же. Он всё ещё оставался дозорным и никуда не мог от этого деться. Справедливость, правосудие, защита — его столпы и ориентиры, но в чём они заключаются, Росинант понимал уже смутно. И потому цеплялся за призраков.

Уборка и порядок давали ощущение, что всё под контролем. Уверенность хоть в чём-то. Подобие спокойствия. И пинцет Ло он вернул тогда на место! Кто виноват, что место у него не там, где положено, а где Ло привык бросать.

Усмехнувшись, он шлёпнул прополосканную после уборки тряпку на край раковины. Чем бы занять себя до утра?

— Кошмары?

Он едва не подпрыгнул.

— Напугал! Решил поучиться инфаркт лечить?

— Ага, пошли. — Ло отлип от косяка и исчез в утробе коридора.

— Куда? — как барашек на привязи, Росинант двинулся следом.

— В кровать, — донеслось из темноты. Споткнувшись, он едва не рухнул.

Подкроватный монстр звал его обратно.

— В мою. — Ло придержал его за локоть, не дав упасть в который раз. — Почитаю тебе книжку.

В полумраке лицо было размытым, бледным, с тёмными провалами глаз. Ло напоминал мертвеца.

Отец читал им книги, если они с Доффи не могли заснуть. Если снились кошмары, и мамы не было рядом. Лежал с ними в кровати, обнимал, обещал отогнать подкроватного монстра.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Росинант позволил утянуть себя в спальню.

Росинант тоже читал Ло, когда тот маялся от нездоровья. Видимо, Ло просто запомнил это — и повторял. Людям вообще свойственно повторять за другими. Даже глупости — из хороших побуждений, но когда хорошие побуждения были железным оправданием, да, отец?

Нет, Ло до сих пор был рядом, живой и целый, значит, он всё делал правильно.

Ло запихнул его под одеяло и пристроился у изголовья, подогнув одну ногу под себя. Свеча горела ровно, и тени на стене едва заметно дрожали. Густой жёлтый свет скрадывал углы, обнимал за плечи, дышал тревожной злой чувственностью, но при этом странным образом успокаивал.

— Глаза сломаешь. — Росинант едва различал строчки на потемневших плотных листах потрёпанного талмуда. Что там? Пособие по вскрытию? Нервная система человека? Список флоры и фауны Гранд Лайна? Путеводитель по средневековым пыткам? Всю это было в коллекции Ло.

— Я её почти наизусть помню, — улыбнулся Ло и принялся читать.

Сказки, одну за другой.

И только через час он охрип и устал настолько, что вырубился на полуслове.

Свеча догорела. Охваченный смятением и ностальгией, Росинант ещë долго лежал в тишине и сумраке. Он любил эти сказки и не знал, что Ло раздобыл их сборник. Где? Когда? Неужели и вправду перечитывал?

После побега с Миньона, в очередных попытках развлечь, добрать мальчишке детства он читал вслух истории про «Алую шляпку», «Хитрого минка в сапогах», про «Замарашку» с крёстной феей, подарившей ей туфельки, что давали силу и удачу («туфельки что, эвфемизм дьявольским фруктам? А принц — какой-нибудь тенрюбито? Может, вообще дозорный? Фу»). Росинант пытался объяснять, но добрые сказки со счастливым концом Ло разносил в пух и прах. Когда он намекнул на историю одного вредного мальчика из Белого Города, Ло возразил:

— В истории этого мальчика Волк ещё не убит. Да и крёстная — или минк — из одного тупого дозорного так себе. Ты сотворяешь чудеса не волшебной палочкой из воздуха, а своими руками, разве нет? И платишь равновесную цену. Если бы всё было просто, как в сказках, хороший конец был бы у всех историй.

«Если бы», — соглашался Росинант мысленно, а сам гонялся за мелким засранцем, чтобы отобрать книжку, пока тот не переписал её на свой лад.

Он лежал и смотрел в потолок, в пустоту, в небо, где всё время мерещился страшный силуэт в розовом оперении.

— Отпусти, — прошептал ему сипло. — Отпусти же...

Доффи утверждал, что оперение на самом деле чёрное.

Росинант смежил горящие веки, выжидая, когда желание плакать исчезнет, и снова слушал дыхание — но не своё.

Ло давно заснул, уложив голову ему на живот и вытянувшись сбоку. Обхватил руками, словно опасался, что Росинант исчезнет, как те самые туфельки, с боем часов. Или придёт голодный волк, или злая мачеха, или король-людоед. Вот если бы монстра действительно можно было превратить в мышку и — «ам».

Под пальцами — гладкая кожа плеча, чуть припухшая от свежей татуировки («Да, я мог бы нанести её с помощью Опе-Опе, но татуировка — это ритуал. Символический процесс, который надо прочувствовать! Здесь нельзя мухлевать. И не так уж больно… Ай!»). Росинант легонько обводил узор по памяти и не понимал, почему люди стремятся выжечь свои страхи и зависимости: на теле, в сердце, на жетоне дозорного, на всём подряд, размахивая ими, как пиратским флагом, а не пытаясь забыть. Отпустить!

Но герой побеждает дракона только в сказках. В жизни между ними почти нет разницы: зачастую это одно и то же лицо.

Росинант уж точно — тот дракон, что похитил принцессу.

Просыпаться очень не хотелось. Из них двоих Ло был «совой», а Росинант не то чтобы любил ранний подъём — скорее, привык. Мог подремать днём, если мало спал ночью. Но иногда, очень-очень редко, он отсыпался. Не мёртвым сном после многодневного напряжённого бодрствования — на службе ли, в бегах или попытке кого-то выследить — когда с пробуждением всё тело затёкшее, деревянное, а в голове вата. Нет, просто спал чуть дольше... и с удовольствием. И вот тогда нежиться в кровати он мог без ощущения излишнего сибаритства («Да ты никак боишься быть собой, Роси. Собственная родословная жмёт? — Мозг тебе жмёт, Доффи»).

Он успел удивиться, почему Ло ещё не выпнул его из своей постели, как тот завозился под боком, и Росинант открыл глаза. Хотел пожелать доброго утра, а вместо этого едва не получил инфаркт.

Почти не поменяв позы, в которой они заснули, Ло... Росинант облизал губы. Ло дрочил. Раскинув худые крепкие ноги и согнув одну в колене, он по-прежнему прижимался щекой к животу Росинанта, медленно гладил длинными пальцами его колено сквозь тонкую штанину — и размашисто водил кулаком по члену. Иногда прижимал большим пальцем головку, с усилием тëр — она мелькала в ладони, притягивала взгляд, — и беззвучно вздыхал. От глубокого дыхания мышцы на спине Ло вздымались и опускались, завораживающе, как прибой. Вдоль позвоночника словно прошла дрожь, невидимая искра, и Росинант замер, метнулся взглядом от узкого запястья и вязи татуировок — к плечам и лопаткам, к цепким пальцам на его бедре, к взъерошенной чернявой макушке — сгорая дотла: от восхитительного ужаса, подводившего живот, от желания, жаром льющегося по ногам вверх, от такого сейчас притягательного в своей откровенности Ло. Игнорировать это, закрыть глаза, отстраниться хотя бы мысленно — нет, нереально.

Он наблюдал из-под прикрытых ресниц, немыслимым усилием воли стараясь лежать ровно, не ёрзать беспокойно от набирающего силу возбуждения, не закаменеть и не дёрнуться, когда Ло тихо застонал в него, сжимаясь всем телом, впиваясь железными пальцами в колено.

А через пару минут приподнялся, обтёрся салфеткой, спрыгнул с кровати, подтягивая штаны и зевая. И убрёл на кухню.

Росинант очень медленно выдохнул. Провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Облизал ладонь, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме — и сунул руку в трусы.

— Не свети татуировками на людях, — бросил он в открытую дверь и сбежал по ступеням к корзинам, оставленным у телеги. За полторы недели «в постель или уебу» продукты закончились подчистую, и стоило закупиться ими до того, как раскупят всё самое лучшее, да продать своё, пока не начнутся пляски и пьянки. Парило, облака собирались в высокие ватные башенки, а мошкару прибило к земле, и она всё норовила влететь в мокрое лицо — к ночи грянет знатная гроза.

… Росинант старательно не думал об увиденном утром. О том, что дрочил на Ло. И наоборот — думал очень старательно, как ему не нравятся татуировки: следил за линиями, струящимися по коже, пока Ло двигается и сухие мускулы перекатываются на спине и бëдрах, или тянется, или расчесывает живот. Страшные же они, эти узоры! Точно напугают милых дам и вызовут пересуды у стариков. А если глупые дети начнут раскрашивать себя, подражая «тому крутому парню»? Росинанта же заклюют нервные мамочки!

Нет, он думал. О том, что у Ло детская привязанность к нему, он же его спас! Заменил семью, дал жизнь и всю свою любовь… что у Ло гормоны — Бельмере была права, и его чувства просто приняли не ту… Не ту форму! Он же специально провоцирует Росинанта! Крутится рядом, намекает. Если перестать отворачиваться, закрывать глаза, это сразу становится ясно. И там, у телеги, нарывался, и на кухне, этими блядскими татуировками, и до этого было не раз, а ночью… красноречивее некуда.

На него он дрочил. Специально не вылезая из постели. Может, поначалу и тихушничал, но потом это просто… Просто… У Росинанта загорелись уши.

Нет. Это всё вздор. У Ло нет опыта отношений. Он не понимает. Путает. А Росинанту надо просто игнорировать, ждать, когда Ло попустит. И как-нибудь усмирить свою плоть, не подавать Ло надежды и даже намёка.

Он загрузил корзины с табаком и грибами, бочки с устрицами — на продажу. Опе-Опе изрядно опорожнил уютную бухточку, куда простые рыбаки добраться не могли, так что Ло светила большая выручка. Грибы, которые умел находить только Росинант («ты прям как кабан, идущий на запах трюфелей, Кора-сан»), и листья отборного табака, а не местной дешёвой махорки, были уже его личной гордостью и тоже продавались хорошо.

Он бы оставил Ло дома. Вообще бы запер, но запереть Ло невозможно, разве что наручники из кайросеки нацепить, да где ж их взять? Зря он не озаботился этим вопросом раньше, мало ли. Нет, конечно, не на Ло использовать, хотя…

Росинант нервно закурил и даже поймал клюнувшую его искрой спичку, так ужаснулся мыслям. Нет, коммандер Росинант, вот этого вы делать не будете! Только не так и не для того!

Пули. Точно, ему нужны пули из кайросеки. Для дорогого братца и его прихвостней. Редкая и дорогая штука, хрен знает, как вообще достать, их лишь недавно придумали, как делать, с трудом, понемногу и только для Мировой Знати — но придётся. А потом придётся стрелять, и стрелять на поражение.

— Скорее, их напугаешь ты своей мрачной рожей и грядущими убытками. — Ло спрыгнул к нему с крыльца, на ходу влезая в кофту.

Росинант дёрнулся от звука голоса и недоумённо заморгал — так глубоко ушёл в свои мысли, что не сразу сообразил, на что Ло ему отвечает. Точно, татуировки. Страшные-страшные татуировки, которые не стоит никому показывать. Можно только ему, он же любимый Кора-сан…

Вот же язва! Кто бы говорил про мрачные рожи, да и цены тот заламывал бессовестные.

Кстати, что за дурацкий воротник из перьев у кофты? Росинант с подозрением разглядывал их, гадая, не из его ли старой шубы надёрганы. Спасибо, хоть не розовые. А потом Ло нагнулся — и край уходящей под пояс джинсов татуировки тоже ударил на поражение, хуже пули из кайросеки.

Если он будет ею светить, если какие уроды будут пялиться на Ло… Росинант стиснул зубы — и айкнул, когда Ло снова, как накануне, шлёпнул его под зад своей дурацкой палкой.

— Соберись, Кора-сан! А если опять начнутся спецэффекты...

Ло подкинул какую-то фигульку в воздух, и она упала на телегу, почти перед носом Росинанта, потирающего отбитое место.

Это был свисток в виде птички. Очень дурной и ярко-розовой, напоминающей тех, утренних. Нет, всё-таки издевался.

— Повесь на шею и не теряй, а то в задницу запихну, будешь ею свистеть. — Ло похлопал их недавно приобретённую кобылу по коренастой шее и довольно улыбнулся. — Я придумал ей имя.

Их дом стоял немного на отшибе. Ну, так, в паре километров от деревни. Раньше там жил местный знахарь, но его Росинант выкинул в море, когда тот попытался напоить Ло отваром из ядовитых грибов.

— Ваш мальчик одержим демоном!

Мечущийся по дому Ло и вправду был одержим. Галлюцинациями, жаждой и фантомным ощущением полёта, судя по его невнятным воплям и желанию выпрыгнуть в окно — улететь от монстров, сжигающих Флеванс. А ещё выбить всё дерьмо из Верго и что-то там сделать с Доффи и чьей-то зависимостью. То ли въебать, то ли выебать. Росинант тогда понял, что не одного его никак не отпустит Миньон, детские воспоминания и связь с Донкихотами. Что он сам — ежечасное напоминание Ло о всех прошлых ужасах. Это были очень страшные, мучительные часы полного бессилия, сомнений и гнетущих мыслей.

Ло тогда наелся бешеницы — прочёл о её лечебных свойствах и не рассчитал дозу, когда измаялся головной болью. Не сразу опознал симптомы и вовремя не успел почиститься: им пришлось убегать от охотников, принявших их за браконьеров. Ну, по сути, так оно и было: они остались без денег, заплатив за койки на корабле, а разведка в поселении не порадовала. Чужаков здесь не жаловали, дальше порога не пускали, подаяния не давали, как и работы, даже самой чёрной. Сами они к новым знакомствам тоже не слишком стремились и задерживаться на острове не хотели. Ло всё ещё недолюбливал людей, а Росинант в бесполезных связях толку не видел и вообще старался светиться поменьше. Но пришлось. Эпидемия дифтерии, которую подбросил заезжий моряк, едва не скосила всю деревню, и Ло внезапно вспомнил о семейном призвании. Возможно, он просто пытался исправить трагедию родного города, но Росинант знал — скольких бы ты ни спас здесь и сейчас, те, кто умер в прошлом, останутся раной в сердце навсегда.

А ещё тогда они знатно поругались. Росинант был против использования Опе-Опе настолько массово — слухи точно поползут, даже из такого нелюдимого места. Ему-то, по большому счёту, на жителей было плевать, хотя и жаль (вот если они накликают на них Доффи, тогда это будет их вина), но после того, как Ло улизнул от него и выходил семью кузнеца (не иначе как насильно и угрозами!), а следом потянулись к чудо-врачу остальные, пришлось пересмотреть некоторые планы и запреты. Глядя на счастливые лица спасённых и на уставшего, но гордого и довольного Ло, Росинант ощутил жгучий стыд за свой эгоизм.

Со временем ему здесь даже понравилось. Много зелени и цветов, клумбы и палисадники в каждом ухоженном домике, совсем не похожих на их свалку в Спайдер Майлс. На острове было два поселения, старая мельница к северу, полузаброшенная церковь, поросшая густым папоротником, служившая не столько оплотом веры, сколько всем разом: убежищем при чуме и ураганах, похоронным бюро, местом свадеб и судов; на юго-западном берегу притулился мелкий порт, и где-то посередине втиснулся базар. Там торговали и едой, и утварью, и скотом, нередко обмениваясь на что-то нужное в хозяйстве, а не на деньги, которые копили на заморские товары. Многие приходили не столько за продуктами или барахлом, сколько почесать языки, а то и напиться да подраться.

Смешную борьбу в грязи, стрельбу из местных арбалетов и петушиные бои здесь любили и устраивали каждые три недели. А в праздники и вовсе могли уйти в запой, и тогда Росинант неплохо зарабатывал, растаскивая пьяные тела по домам. А Ло — вправляя ушибы и переломы, снимая алкогольные отравления и последствия обжорства. Воистину, чем скромнее и тише люди в обычное время, тем они безудержнее, когда можно себя отпустить. Вот Дофламинго в принципе не любил себя сдерживать и ограничивать. Неудивительно, что он вспомнил о позабытом троне в стране вечного праздника, троне, давно уже не принадлежащем Донкихотам! Идеальное место для его мерзких дел и личного театра уродов. Беспечные, круглосуточно веселящиеся люди не увидят под носом никаких мерзостей, не захотят...

Росинант нахмурился, дёрнул вожжи, невольно подгоняя новоиспечённую Йолу — похоже, имя дурной твари пришлось по душе. Пятнистая жёлто-рыжая кобыла всхрапнула и ускорила шаг, а дремавший рядом Ло, которого подбросило на колдобине, сдвинул шапку и недовольно уставился на Росинанта.

— Опять думал про Дофламинго?

Отпустив поводья и кое-как совладав с эмоциями, Росинант дурашливо улыбнулся.

— Да ты что! Зачем мне думать об этом ублюдке! С чего ты вообще взял?

— Потому что ты всё время бормочешь под нос «Доффи, Доффи, он монстр, он не должен нас найти, бла-бла-бла», дёрганый весь и тянешься к оружию при любом постороннем шорохе, боишься засыпать в своей кровати — кстати, почему? Кошмары мучают? Или ссышь проморгать появление Дофламинго? Или?..

«Или», — мрачно подумал Росинант, зажимая рот Ло.

Ло сбросил его ладонь, накалëнный раздражением и упрëками, прикрыл глаза — и вдруг растянул губы в недоброй улыбке.

— А давай я тебе расскажу про канкан. Может, передумаешь? Или будет о чём ещё фантазировать, кроме как о братце. — Он увернулся от подзатыльника, во второй раз — перехватил руку, ловкий засранец, а следом и вовсе навалился всем весом сверху. — Так вот. Ты знаешь, что канкан с утерянного языка означает «сплетня» или «скандал»?

— Это ты где прочитал? Я тебе таких книг не покупал.

— И не воровал, — кивнул Ло. — И вообще воспитывал меня морально стойким и неискушенным. Подумаешь... — он вдруг начал жеманно хлопать глазами, нелепый и невозмутимый, — ...красился как окама и меня пару раз в девочку переодевал.

— Ло-о! Это было для дела! Маскировка и, ну слушай, я не виноват, что голодным глазастым девочкам подают охотнее. Зато сколько мы тогда денег собрали!

— Кстати, — оживился Ло и маньячно улыбнулся. — Мог бы заработать не меньше, растёгивай ты рубашку до пупка и прикуривай дамам в барах с этой своей милой мордашкой идиота. Оторвали бы с руками, мммм. — Ло нагло потискал его за живот, и отчего-то захотелось застегнуться на все пуговицы. — Считаю, вот это порно, а разрез в паху у панталон — так, грубая и дешёвая завлекаловка.

Росинант шлёпнул его по руке: было и щекотно, и неловко, и история начала увлекать, а вот вспоминать хотелось не всё.

— Но это сработало, и работает до сих пор.

— Ещё бы. Шлюхи знали, как привлечь зажравшихся и жадных до зрелищ идиотов — дырка в белых кружевах, задорный темп, позадирала ноги и считай, — Ло коснулся козырька своей шапки, — дело в шляпе.

— В панталонах, — поправил Росинант с усмешкой.

— В пиз…

Пока Ло выворачивался из рук, пока Росинант кидался в него сеном, и они смеялись как дурные, ощущение беззаботного счастья ударило в голову подобно солнцу в Арабасте. Ярко и оглушающе.

— В общем, скандал-разврат-танцульки, — отдышавшись, продолжил Ло, старательно обтряхивая себя. Росинант, развалившись на сене, смотрел на его сосредоточенный профиль, на румянец на скулах и бездумно улыбался. — Но это было уже потом. Поначалу все прыгали скучно и просто, без похабщины и шокирующих разрезов. Его плясали мужчины, потом и женщины стали, это как простуда, только с осложнениями.

— А? — Росинант вновь увидел перед мысленным взором Ло — высоко задирающим ноги в чулках, с красной ажурной подвязкой под легкомысленной юбкой. Пиздец! — Мужики в панталонах и юбках с воланами?

— Ага, ещё в туфлях, корсетах и перьях, — фыркнул Ло. Щёлкнул его по лбу: — Идиот. По отдельности. Потом в паре. Изначально это была помесь кадрили с галопом. Старые бальные танцы, всё такое. Все танцевали.

Облегчение или разочарование? Росинант не был уверен, что именно испытал: возможно, и то, и то. Но решил, что пусть будет облегчение: так безопаснее, лучше, правильнее, иначе получалось... Он попытался выдернуть сигаретную пачку из кармана. Очень надо было отвлечься от картины гибкого торса, затянутого в блестящие шелка, и выставленной напоказ задницы. В пене чёрных и жёлтых оборок — любимые цвета Ло. Блядь!

— Сейчас канкан пляшут люди простые и не обремененные излишней нравственностью… — Ло из суровой реальности поправил воображаемую грудь в лифе карикатурным и узнаваемым жестом шлюхи, Росинант едва не подавился воздухом. — … А ещё деньгами и статусом. Типа нас с тобой. Знати не пристало выглядеть запыхавшимися, так тесно обжиматься, да ещё и ноги задирать: низко, мерзко, так только скот делает, бла-бла-бла. — Не затыкаясь, Ло отвёл его руку, всё суетливее терзающую карман, вынул сигарету и сунул себе в рот.

— Но только представь этих расфуфыренных уродов, восемь минут трясущих яйцами в попытке поспеть за размером две четверти или подпрыгнуть? Именно, отвратительная картина. Зато в кабаре и борделях зрелище пошло на ура. Ну ты в курсе, тупые дозорные часто устраивают там облавы. — Прикурив своей, личной зажигалкой-«на всякий случай», он ткнул сигарету фильтром между губ Росинанта, и тот покорно обхватил его губами.

— Однако... Да, это не всё, не отключайся, коммандер, я сливаю информацию, приём-приём. — Ло похлопал его по руке, и Росинант согласно промычал. Вот зануда, ну не виноват он, что вечно засыпал, когда Ло зубрил свои мудрёные книжки и пересказывал — для лучшего усвоения, а сейчас ещё жарко, и хорошо так, Ло рядом…

— Ходит среди простого люда история, Кора-сан, ты оценишь. Что канкан в нынешнем виде придумали… Сделай хотя бы вид, что слушаешь. Ага, сойдёт.

И, пока Росинант показательно нервно затягивался, Ло не менее показательно огляделся по сторонам и с расстановкой прошептал:

— Придумали именно в высших кругах! Вот это, я понимаю, скандал, нюхательной солью не отделаешься. Сплетничают, охая и ахая, что «некая творческая натура, дерзкая и эпатажная», напилась в говно и, «пылая молодым вином и любовью ко всему сущему», — тут Ло явно кого-то процитировал, таким неожиданно томным, низким голосом, что Росинант поперхнулся и заржал. — Да. В общем, влезла на стол, где стала неприлично отплясывать, задирать подол за уши с озорным визгом и вилять задницей, а под конец и вовсе села на шпагат. — Ло аккуратно сбил натлевший пепел и, скинув шапку, уложил голову ему на грудь. Тяжёлая. Росинант затянулся, привычно скользнув ладонью по затылку Ло и растрепав короткие волосы, примятые шапкой. — Да, кстати, была эта полуголая нимфа мужиком или бабой, спорят до сих пор, представляешь? Тоже мне, пьяные дебилы.

Мерная тряска и привычная близость Ло почти убаюкали, но предмет спора свёл грани головоломки. Он, блин, знал этого первопроходца! И знал теперь, почему Эмпорио Иванков подался в революционеры. Охренеть тайны!

— Откуда ты всё это?.. Почему… — он взмахнул рукой.

— По кабаре и борделям не один ты ходил.

Некоторое время Росинант смотрел в текущее над головой небо — Йола брела по дороге неспешно и упрямо, и без хозяев зная, куда — и сопоставлял два и два. Наконец, выдернув из клубка эмоций одну, воскликнул:

— Мне тоже нравятся танцовщицы! Ноги в ажурных чулках — вызывающе, конечно, но и красиво! И эти туфли, корсеты и кружева — очень заводит! Тебе русые нравятся или брюнетки, шатенки, рыжие? А есть с экзотическим цветом волос! И даже с мехом есть, минки. Вроде тебе медведь какой-то тогда приглянулся...

Ло под боком застонал. Устало и как-то отчаянно.

— Я лечил переломы и разбитые носы девиц, пока ты тайком встречался с «важными людьми» и пропадал на пару суток. Хоть представляешь, какой сложности акробатические трюки выполняют обычные девушки — и на каблуках? А сколько весит их пиздецовый наряд и какую неустойку они заплатят за его порчу, если рухнут в процессе «башни»? И мне было пятнадцать. Всё.

— Всё, — заторможенно повторил Росинант. — Вообще?

— Ну-у-у. — Ло сел и задумчиво приставил палец к подбородку. Дёрнул углом рта. — Я решил, что в панталонах с разрезом парни будут выглядеть глупо. И чёрные чулки мне не пойдут, — посетовал он.

— Пиздец, — с чувством выдал Росинант и всё-таки обжёгся о бычок. Ло, издав странный сдавленный звук, надвинул шапку на глаза, отвернулся, и плечи его мелко тряслись. Ржёт? Ржёт! И Росинант мстительно возразил:

— Если плотные, чтобы сильно темнее кожи, или в крупную сетку, да с атласными бантами, то в самый раз!

Остаток пути до базара ему пришлось добираться пешком.

Многоголосый рынок бурлил: отовсюду слышались смех, ругань, зазывные крики продавцов, чей товар был, конечно же, лучше, чем у соседа.

Они приехали как раз вовремя. Всё уже разложено, но ещё не успели это «всё» смести с прилавков, как бывало ближе к вечеру.

Ло спрыгнул с телеги и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, несколько раз стукнул ногой по колесу.

— Что там? — Росинант неторопливо слез и усмехнулся, наткнувшись на мрачный взгляд Ло, угодившего прямиком в неприятно пахнущую кучку. — Ну навоз, — пожал плечами. — И не смотри на меня так!

— Вот когда ты грохнешься в него прямо носом, я тебя поднимать не буду.

Ло вытер подошву о придорожную траву и взял поводья, собираясь привязать лошадь. Йола, начавшая было ощипывать траву, недовольно всхрапнула, мотнула головой и с громким звуком навалила кучу, аналогичную той, в которую вляпался Ло.

— На мясо пущу!

Росинант, складывая в корзину поменьше часть их богатств, удивлённо глянул на него.

— Ты чего?

— Да так, — отмахнулся тот, но, подумав, добавил: — Сплошная антисанитария. Меня, знаешь ли, беспокоит этот вопрос.

— Займись просвещением, — усмехнулся Росинант, — будешь убеждать людей, что десятилетиями они жили неправильно. Думаю, многие удивятся.

— Даже пробовать не стану,— вздохнул Ло и сильными руками с проступишими жгутами мышц — тем самыми руками, которыми он в постели… пиздец! — стянул с телеги вторую корзину, которую Росинант уже успел заполнить. Отчаянно захотелось вновь покурить, хотя последняя сигарета была минут пять назад. Он потерянно заозирался.

— Не зевай, Кора-сан.

Своего прилавка у них не было, обычно они ходили по рынку, предлагая что есть, а заодно узнавая последние слухи и сплетни.

— Хорошего дня, — широко улыбнувшись, Росинант подошёл к лотку с дынями. — Вижу, отличный урожай поспел?

— Да, — Морис, кудрявая красавица с лучистыми глазами, приветливо улыбнулась в ответ. — А весной думали, что ничего и не вызреет.

— Хорошо, что ошиблись. Намаялись, наверно, собирая? — Он повертел в руках большую дыню, оглядывая её со всех сторон и изредка кидая взгляд на Морис. — Красавица!

— Намаялись — не то слово. — Она махнула рукой, слегка зарумянившись. — А уж везти сюда... я думала, телега под их весом развалится.

— Зато дыни отличные, — он прицокнул языком. — И телега цела будет, к вечеру всё разберут. Не купить у такой красивой девушки просто грешно. Так что порадуешь родителей богатым уловом. Смотрю, в этот раз ты одна?

— Ага, — она звонко рассмеялась, — к счастью! Отец хотел со мной ехать, но я его отговорила.

Припомнив хмурого родителя Морис, Росинант тоже рассмеялся:

— С его характером только и торговать. Морис, а если я у тебя куплю сразу три дыни, — он похлопал одну из них по жёсткому спелому боку, — и поцелую, то цену немножко скинешь?

— Дай подумать. — Она приложила палец к чётко очерченным полным губам. — Двести двадцать белли за штуку.

— Сто семьдесят, и я отсыплю табака твоему отцу, — подмигнул Росинант. Последнего у них водилось в достатке, в отличие от денег. С ними на острове всегда было туго.

Торговать и торговаться Росинант умел и любил. Хоть где-то в быту пригодились навыки шпионажа, где подчас приходилось немало молоть языком и выводить людей на нужные ему ответы и решения.

— Так и быть, — согласилась Морис будто нехотя, но лукавый прищур выдавал её с головой, — целуй.

От неё пахло имбирём и корицей, а губы оказались тёплыми и умелыми. Росинант даже позволил себе некоторую наглость и углубил поцелуй. Морис вроде была не против и не спешила отстраняться, но тут боковым зрением Росинант выхватил из толпы пристальный, полный холодного бешенства взгляд и отпрянул — щёки горячо залила краска. Дожил! Краснеть из-за того, что Ло застукал его с девицей. Морис весело рассмеялась, приняв смущение на свой счёт, и, стрельнув глазами из-под длинных ресниц, протянула ему ладонь.

— Теперь жду обещанный табак.

— Точно-точно. — Выудив из корзины мешочек с куревом, он протянул его. — Даже из головы вылетело.

— Прохвост.

Морис спрятала табак в карман передника и, получив следом свои белли, аккуратно сложила их туда же. Росинант оглянулся, но Ло уже исчез.

— Вот эти беру, — стараясь вложить в голос восторг, он сгрёб три самых больших дыни в корзину, чуть не подавив устриц и грибы.

— Ещё приходи, — благосклонно кивнула Морис. — Может быть, скидка будет чуть побольше.

— Я подумаю, — заговорщицки улыбнулся Росинант, пятясь назад. Нет, Морис ему нравилась, но шатающийся рядом Ло почему-то изрядно напрягал.

Таскаться наперевес с дынями не хотелось, поэтому он решил вернуться к оставленной телеге и со спокойной душой свалить на неë купленное. Большой плюс таких деревень был в том, что на чужое никто не зарился. Все друг друга знали, и случись что, новости разлетались по округе быстрее, чем пожар. А воров нигде не любили.

Росинант прислушивался к окружающему гомону, выхватывая куски разговоров. О том, что урожай дынь и винограда в этом году определённо удался, а вот помидоры поела серая гниль. Только у старухи Луизы кусты ломились от спелых красных плодов, но оно и понятно — у неё цвели даже палки, воткнутые в землю. А младший сын плотника случайно сломал ногу. Или не случайно, потому что подглядывать за купающимися в реке девицами было не лучшей идеей: те, когда надо, страшны в гневе. И, кстати, на южной оконечности острова к берегу прибились обломки корабля и какие-то чудом уцелевшие моряки, которых приютили жители соседней деревни.

Внутри Росинанта всё замерло и стянулось могильным холодом. Пираты? Или ещё хуже — пираты Донкихота? Почему бы и нет? Подобраться к острову не легко: вокруг таятся мели и рифы, не знаешь тайного пути — не пройдёшь. Обычные пираты сюда не заплывали, брать толком нечего и фиг причалишь, не угробив корабль. А вот Дофламинго мог бы, если б захотел.

— Кора-сан...

Росинант обнаружил, что уже несколько минут стоит перед телегой. И под скептическим взглядом Ло.

— Если ты опять — нет, снова! — думаешь о Дофламинго, я тебе эту дыню в задницу засуну. Будешь думать, как её достать, — процедил тот, отбирая корзину и принимаясь её разгружать.

— Ло! — Росинант в его способностях не сомневался, и перспектива немного ужасала. — Не думаю я о нём.

— А о ком тогда? О Морис, что ли? — неприязненно вздёрнул губу Ло и отвернулся. Продолжил спокойнее, уже не глядя на него: — Кстати, ко мне уже подходили с вопросом, можно ли твои грибочки пожарить на ужин любимой тёще. Или сопернице.

— Зачем? — не сразу дошло до Росинанта.

Ло посмотрел на него через плечо с улыбкой доброго доктора, собирающегося оперировать без наркоза.

— Догадайся. В следующий раз можешь смело собирать мухоморы, уверен, отбоя от желающих не будет.

— Не понимаю, — вздохнул Росинант. — Как можно всю жизнь прожить почти в лесу и не знать, что съедобно, а что нет?

— Неофобия, — нравоучительно ответил Ло, протягивая ему кошель с деньгами. — Боязнь всего нового. Даже съедобные берут осторожно.

Росинант забрал полегчавшую корзину и кошель, заглянул внутрь. Судя по количеству белли, он был прав, завышать цены на свои товары Ло не гнушался.

— Ладно, грибы сами съедим, если что.

— Угу. Ты только рыбу не покупай, — буркнул Ло, снова повернувшись к нему задом. — Тошнит уже от неё.

Да уж не то слово! Рыбы вокруг — целое море, нефигурально выражаясь, и она давно поднадоела. Даже Ло, который раньше жареную треску мог есть на завтрак, обед и ужин, причмокивая, теперь воротил нос. Да и зачем тратить деньги на то, что можно достать самому и совершенно бесплатно? Вот курица и телятина в меню у них встречались сильно реже, и стоили ого-го!

— Мясо смотри, чтобы не залежавшееся было, — продолжал напутствие Ло. — И свисток не потеряй… и не передаривай, я за него кровные белли заплатил.

— Ты такой зануда иногда, — признался Росинант, собираясь уходить. По рассеянности он мог что-нибудь упустить, но не первый же год на свете! А свистеть на базаре вообще имело смысл? — И кому вообще эта свистулька приглянется?

— Детям. Или девкам. Не давай мне повода идти за грибами.

Ну и чего он не в духе? Пилит его, как старая жëнушка, рога морского дьявола ей под юбку! Росинант все-таки закурил.

Нашлось всё: и мясо, и специи, и овощи. Так что теперь он просто бродил по рынку, стараясь не упустить ничего интересного среди обычных огородно-погодных разговоров. Через какое-то время ему повезло. Молодой парнишка в красках описывал загадочных пришельцев, с которыми столкнулся лично, когда ездил в гости к тётке. Здоровенные, наглые, с зубами, как у акул. У одного, правда, бабьи губы, у другого — шесть рук, у третьего, что больше всех пострадал, во-от такой нос — как у рыбы-меч. И глаза у них горели дьявольским огнём, ядовитая слюна капала с клыков, а когти доставали чуть ли не до земли. Слушатели ахали и охали, то ли от ужаса, то ли от восторга, а Росинант мигом признал в изрядно преувеличенном описании рыболюдей. Ничего хорошего их появление не сулило, и интуиция, и опыт возопили дурными голосами, но хуже, чем Дофламинго со своей шайкой, проблем не будет… И ладно.

Росинант то и дело видел неподалёку долговязую фигуру Ло, то в компании со старейшиной, то с Тюльпан или кузнецом. Пару раз собирался подойти, спросить, не случилось ли чего, но тот всё время ускользал. Плюнув в конце концов на попытки поймать засранца — если и в самом деле было что важное, сам бы подошёл, правда? — Росинант прикрыл купленное валяющимся на дне телеги сеном и, с чистой совестью оставив всё на попечение опять что-то жующей Йолы, решил прогуляться на площадь.

Хотя площадь — слишком громкое слово для большого вытоптанного круга. Ночами здесь зажигали костёр, служивший маяком для желающих продолжить гулянку, чтобы никто не переломал ноги. Сейчас здесь были только музыканты — они неторопливо доставали инструменты, спорили между собой или потягивали пиво. А горстка зевак топталась рядом и перекидывалась бородатыми шутками.

Присев на замшелую бочку, Росинант блуждал взглядом по знакомым лицам, вновь ища среди них Ло. Пропустит ведь всё самое интересное, хотя тот не очень любил гулянки, но... Где ещё в их захолустье можно найти столько симпатичных девушек разом? Правда, если Бельмере права, то Ло могли интересовать не только они. Просканировав взглядом дозорного молодых парней, громко ржущих в сторонке, Росинант передёрнул плечами. Нет, он, конечно, принял бы любой выбор Ло, но эти ему не нравились. И вон те, что подальше — тоже. А двое обсыпанных веснушками рыжих братьев, облюбовавших место рядом с самим Росинантом, вообще бесили. И все как на подбор — страшны как смертный грех. Почему-то раньше Росинант этого не замечал. Наверное, просто не приглядывался.

Постепенно все разбивались по парам, а некоторые пытались уговорить местного скрипача сыграть что-нибудь заморское и зажигательное. Росинант едва не ляпнул «канкан», но вовремя опомнился. Здесь наверняка о нём и не слышали, а если даже музыканты бывали в больших землях и могут сыграть — что толку?

Как было бы неплохо завалиться в кабак, заказать вина, а лучше портвейна, бутылок так пять, и забыться среди ряда стройных ног и моря юбок. Заснуть в чьём-нибудь декольте, вдыхая аромат духов и дорогих сигарилл, слушая девичий смех, совсем не похожий на смех Ло.

Да тот почти и не смеялся. Поначалу, когда они скитались, Ло учился дышать полной грудью, смотреть на мир без злобы и обиды, испытывать и проявлять не только ненависть. Смущался, орал на Росинанта, но позволял себя обнимать: «Только потом-то отстань, и хватит меня слюнявить!», — заливался над его шутками и не отворачивался от подсунутых будто невзначай мелких подарков. Жить без привычной мысли о смерти непросто, улыбаться — больно и страшно, но Ло учился.

Почему всё хорошее так быстро проходит?

— Росинант, давай потанцуем.

Морис, сменив рабочий передник на кружевной фартук, а ботинки на туфли, с надеждой смотрела на него. Росинант оценил богатство её декольте, пышность юбок и озорной блеск глаз, и затоптал окурок.

— С удовольствием!

Они отплясывали под дудочки, неслись по кругу под простуженный голос скрипки, крутились, теряя голову от громкой музыки и смеха. Росинант склонялся низко-низко, чувствовал жар тела, когда к нему прижимались крутым бедром или мягкой грудью, чужое опьянение танцем — кудри хлестали его по оголённым предплечьям и цеплялись то за манжеты, то за пуговицы. Он сам будто опьянел, отбросив все снедающие его мысли и чувства. Ненадолго. До того момента, как Росинант снова увидел Ло — тот прислонился к старому корявому дереву и какими-то больными глазами наблюдал за плясками. За Росинантом. Тяжёлый, недобрый взгляд будто полосовал сквозь одежду, отравляя всё веселье. Морис прильнула, потянулась, вынуждая склониться ещё ниже, сама дотянулась губами до его губ, и Росинант потерялся в поцелуе, обещающим гораздо больше, чем танцы. И, ощущая терзающий его чужой взгляд, вдруг подумал, каково бы было, если б вместо красотки Морис с ним танцевал и целовался Ло.

Эти дурацкие образы, так похожие на желание, непрошеное, ненужное, опасное, заставили Росинанта содрогнуться от возбуждения. До того лишь тлеющее, оно вспыхнуло лохматым солнцем под рёбрами, плеснулось к горлу, к щёкам, затылку, нетривиально — в промежность. Росинант подхватил Морис и, удерживая за бёдра, опасно закружился. Хватка на плечах, слабая, незнакомая, и заливистый смех — чужой и красивый, ничего в Росинанте не волновал, и запах в ямочке ключиц: пышный, немного терпкий от пота — хороший и правильный аромат здоровой женщины, не вызывал почти ничего.

Потому что не Ло.

Это сумасшествие. Он совсем тронулся, раз привлекательная юная особа его не заводила. Или всё же? Стоило проверить.

— Жарко, — выдохнул Росинант, утёр испарину со лба. — Пошли освежимся. Я там видел, старина Руфус наливает сидр всем желающим. У него праздник?

— Ага. — Морис быстро дышала, и грудь грозила выскользнуть из тугого декольте. Слишком откровенного, но Морис и не слыла очень уж приличной девушкой. — У него годовщина смерти жены.

— Вот это любовь и верность, — хохотнул Росинант и ласково заправил влажный растрёпанный локон ей за ухо. Большое, самую малость оттопыренное, порозовевшее. И ямочка на подбородке, и россыпь алых родинок на шее, и мягкий, лишённый мрачного язвительного изгиба рот ему нравились.

Не заводила, но привлекала достаточно. И он её не любил. Идеально.

За сидром и флиртом на грани вульгарных шуточек они добрели до крытой повозки Морис, в которой упали на пахучую сухую подстилку. В углу громоздились нераспроданные дыни, но Морис и не вспомнила о его маленькой лжи.

Она сдирала с него одежду, пока он распускал руки под юбками — чулок там не было, вообще никакого белья, ничего заманчивого. А между бёдер так мокро, что хоть топись. И он был бы сдержаннее, но крепкая деревенская девица и не требовала от него особой нежности.

Вот только кончать в неё он не захотел: дурной всë-таки тон, да и бастарды Донкихоту Росинанту ни к чему. Морис хихикнула: «Какой вежливый», — гибко и сладко потянулась. Соски на тяжёлой груди, которую он ещё минуту назад мял, заострились от внезапного сквозняк. За откинутым пологом стоял Ло.

— Поговорить надо, — спокойно заявил он, не удостоив полуобнажённую Морис и короткого взгляда.

Росинант ожидал скандала. Упрёков — в чём угодно. Что он портит им репутацию (да Ло это никогда не волновало), что дурак и присовывает местной давалке и лечи его потом от всякой заразы (будь Морис нечиста — слухи бы поползли, так или иначе, а слушать Росинант умел, как и проверять: и людей, и информацию), что «Кора-сан — эгоист. Бросил Ло с телегой и продуктами» (оба знали, что Ло мог его не ждать, ехать домой), что, в конце концов, Ло дрочит на его светлый образ, а Росинант этого не замечает и трахается с левыми девицами. («Это детское, Ло. Ты просто меня идеализируешь. Я отвоевал тебя у смерти, и ты путаешь благодарность и чувство ответственности, принимая их за любовь. Не стоит зацикливаться, первая влюблённость мимолётна и непрочна. У тебя вся жизнь впереди, не у меня. Ты будешь счастлив, а я лишь мертвец, которого не отпели по обряду, и он скитается, не находя упокоения»).

— Я ухожу. Старейшина выделил мне дом покойной тëтки Тюльпан под жильё и приёмный покой. Свою часть продуктов я туда уже отправил. Забирай Йолу и езжай домой, гроза вот-вот начнётся.

Ло говорил спокойно, отстраненно, и смысл его слов с трудом доходил до Росинанта.

— Уходишь? — глупо переспросил он. — Почему?

Ло молчал, в его глазах дохлой рыбы не было ни намёка на хоть какую-нибудь эмоцию.

— Ло! — Росинант схватил его за плечи, и тот запрокинул голову. Плеснуло таким чëрным бешенством, что Росинант задохнулся, невольно отступил.

— Да заебал ты! Своей опекой, глухотой, ханжеством своим! Правильный весь из себя, хороший, дрочить на Ло можно, а трахаться с ним нельзя? Сука...

Ло дышал как загнанный зверь, готовый драться до последнего. В сведённых пальцах туманно мерцал зародыш Пространства, а за спиной низкое бурлящее небо накренилось вбок, подсвеченное алым закатом на горизонте.

— Мне кажется, ты не всё верно понял, Ло, — осторожно позвал Росинант, поднимая руки ладонями наружу. — Я люблю тебя и, наверное, кое-где из-за этого перегибаю палку, да.

Настороженно замерев, Ло приподнял брови так иронически, что Росинант едва не сорвался в раздражение.

— Но, — издевательски подстегнул его мелкий засранец.

— Не ёрничай. Ты умный, рассудительный и очень юный. Мне кажется, ты не всё хорошо себе представляешь. Что-то отбрасываешь, не считаешь важным, — аккуратно подбирая слова, Росинант попытался его образумить («Оправдаться, Роси. Это называется — оправдаться»). — Это нормально, с возрастом и опытом...

— Когда я стану трусом, лжецом и безответственной сволочью? И буду прикрываться моралью или ещё каким дерьмом? Дозорные идеалы, бла-бла-бла, что они тебе там втёрли? Жена для души, любовница для утех, дети, чтобы гордиться, какой ты крутой, потому что больше нечем?

— Прекрати.

— Нет, это ты прекрати, Кора-сан. Тебе же противна эта мирная жизнь, ты так и ждёшь с нетерпением, когда нагрянет твой братец. Ненавижу его. Убью при первой же возможности. Если бы я знал, что ты так зациклен на нём!..

— То что?

Росинанта трясло. Очень хотелось ударить Ло, схватить в охапку, выпороть, отругать. Прижать к себе и просить прощения, за что угодно, пока тот не передумает.

Но Ло не передумает.

Вялая мысль о том, что не зря он сразу накинул на них Тишину, ничуть не порадовала.

Что ему со всем этим делать, как жить?

Росинант опустил руки, сжал кулаки, по-военному выпрямляя спину. Плечи, привыкшие сутулиться, заныли. Он холодно взглянул на Ло, достал сигареты, закурил без всяких невольных поджогов и прочей ерунды, выпустил носом горький дым и заговорил:

— Хорошо. Поживи отдельно. Ты прав. Мы слишком много времени проводим вместе. Ты зациклился на мне. И кое-чего не понимаешь. Семья — это ответственность. Всегда приходится жертвовать чем-то. Поступаться интересами, своим эгоизмом, планами. А у тебя одна сперма в голове. Найди себе кого-нибудь, Ло, проветри мозги. Увидишь, что всё это, — он взмахнул руками, описывая фигуру Ло в неровное сердце, — дурь! Она ограничивает, Ло. Если бы у тебя были семья и дети...

— Ты — моя семья, — выдавил Ло. Его пошатывало, как от штормового ветра. Казалось, что он вот-вот расплачется. Росинант задавил желание подойти, обнять, закрыть от... Да дьявол его знает, чего!

Хватит его жалеть. Ты дозорный, Росинант. Будь беспощаден.

(«Ну да, он без твоей заботы всё осознает, проникнется, вернётся к тебе под юбку и больше не будет дурить. Так, Роси? — Так, Доффи»).

И, противореча себе, — осознавая это! — Росинант добавил:

— Но если ты по дури натворишь хуйни, подставляя всех нас, я приду и вмешаюсь.

— Нет.

Внезапно Ло вновь стал спокойным, словно ждал этих слов, готовился. И теперь, дождавшись, был доволен.

— Нет, Кора-сан, — повторил он, неспешно подходя. Руки в карманах, гадкая усмешка на губах, холодный взгляд чужого человека. — Если ты приблизишься, если посмеешь вмешаться в мои дела — я тебя уебу.

Он хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по груди Росинанта, небрежным коротким жестом. Что-то со шлепком упало на землю — Ло быстро наклонился и подхватил… куб, прозрачный, с красной пульсирующей сердцевиной.

Несколько секунд Росинант ошалело рассматривал ровную квадратную дыру на месте сердца. Почти сквозную дыру. И осознав — заорал.

— Блядь, Ло, что за хуйня?! Ты что сделал?! Верни!

— Не-а. — Ло подбросил его сердце в руке, поймал и сжал. Так, что Росинанта всего скрутило судорогой, а в глаза плеснуло раскалённой темнотой.

— Тебе, бессердечному, оно ни к чему, а мне пригодится. И помни, подойдёшь ко мне ближе, чем на сто метров, и боль будет ужасающей. Примерно такой.

Когда Росинант смог отдышаться, Ло и след простыл. Он с ненавистью глянул на случайно выпавшую сигаретную пачку, которую раздавил и не заметил, пока корчился от познавательной демонстрации новых техник Ло и его безграничного гуманизма. Не зря Доффи хотел сделать этого говнюка своей правой рукой. И уж точно бы не погнушался воспользоваться этой рукой во всех смыслах.

Росинант сплюнул от отвращения и побрёл к повозке Морис, прикрывая дыру в груди. Ему была нужна его рубашка.

— Не бери в голову. Поревнует и простит. — Морис сидела на краю своей повозки и расчёсывала спутанные волосы, заплетала в косу.

«Дело не в ревности», — хотел сказать Росинант и запнулся.

Идиот.

— Влюблённые все такие.

— Какие? — поникше уточнил он. Отлично, теперь вся деревня будет знать об этом «семейном» скандале. И что Ло на него дрочит — истеричный ребёнок.

— Раненые пташки с очень крепким клювом.

Морис перекинула косу через плечо и невозмутимо поправила платье.

— И многим ты даёшь такие советы?

Росинант смотрел на Морис — и не узнавал толком.

— Почти всем неверным идиотам.

— А что с теми, кто выпадает из этого «почти»?

— А им, — она вдруг задорно улыбнулась, — я советую бежать подальше.

Гроза, сильная и долгая, первая в этом месяце, громыхала над крышей. Хлёстко заливала окна струями дождя, расцветала красноватыми ветками в громоотводах. В доме царило безмолвие — непривычное, неуютное. На столе громоздились продукты: мясо успело слегка заветриться; одуряюще, медово пахла расколовшаяся дыня, а на полу тускло поблёскивали два разбитых яйца — выкатились из пакета. Но прибраться и покидать еду в холодильник было лень. Росинант курил, сидя на табурете и обсыхая, ждал, пока закипит Доффи-чан, и вертел в руке жестяную банку с кофе. За несколько дней на ней успел появиться слой пыли. Вроде бы в нижнем шкафчике за мешком риса стояла бутыль с настойкой. Пожалуй, стоило выпить. Голове не повредит: отёк уже должен был сойти, да и по словам Ло, там одни опилки.

Чайник поскрипывал, в щелях завывал ветер, и ноги у Росинанта зябли. Но ему казалось, сквозняк и зябкий холод у него в груди, а Доффи — скулит побитой собакой вместо него.

Он отставил банку, пару секунд бездумно смотрел на подсолнухи. Произнёс:

— Веди себя хорошо.

И стремительно вышел. Кажется, Доффи плюнул ему в след.

К своей комнате он уже подбегал. Едва не сорвал ногти, вынимая половицу. Ден-ден муши запищали возмущённо и голодно: всё-таки улиток стоило покормить ещё утром. Но он проспал, а потом Ло, а потом чёртов базар!

Росинант набрал номер Бельмере и выпалил, едва она подняла трубку:

— Я не знаю, что делать!

— Печёные мандарины, — рассеянно пробормотала чучелко. И как заорала: — Что случилось?! Дофламинго?!

— Ло.

— Жив? Ранен?

— Да. Нет. Он от меня ушёл, Бел! Только дурацкий свисток и оставил!

Тишина, воцарившаяся на мгновение, сменилась неприятным смехом.

— Умница! Он говорил, что придумал план, но я и не думала, что парень настолько решительный.

— Вы общались? — Росинант, в неудобной позе склонившийся над дырой в полу, так и сел. Вспомнил навязчивый мотивчик за завтраком, что-то ему так напоминавший, и оговорки Бельмере.

— Ага. Спрашивал, не любовь ли я всей жизни его дорогого «Кора-сан», и жаловался на тебя между делом.

— Твою ж!

— Слушай сюда, коммандер Росинант, — жёстко оборвала его Бельмере, и он невольно выпрямился по струнке. — Сейчас я скажу кое-что неприятное, а ты внимательно и молча послушаешь. А потом включишь мозги и наконец, мать твою, подумаешь головой, а не задницей. Мне стоило сказать это давно, но вроде как повода не было. Нет, я просто трусливо не хотела тебя расстраивать. А зря! Ты неглупый парень. Я хорошо к тебе отношусь. Но ты бестолочь. Нет, ты — пиздец! Ещё немного — и проебёшь Ло окончательно. Осознай уже и смирись: он не ребёнок и даже не мелкий подросток. Ло прекрасно осознаёт, чего и как хочет. В отличие от тебя. Из вас двоих именно ты ведёшь себя отвратительно, ещё и бежишь от настоящей близости. Давно. Это стало ясно, ещё когда ты свалил от меня. Эй, ты слушаешь?

— Да, — немеющими губами прошептал он. Его знобило.

— Отлично. Отпусти Ло. Не в смысле — брось, а выпусти из своей золотой клетки. И научись ему доверять. Верить в него. Не ждать подвоха и не сравнивать ни с кем. Ло — это Ло. То, что близкие люди разбивали тебе сердце, бросали и творили прочую хуйню, не значит, что он поступит так же. Но ты так этого ждёшь, что подталкиваешь парня к этому. Прекрати, Роси.

— Не надо. Не люблю эту форму имени.

— Да, от брата тоже отъебись. Уверена, он о тебе не думает и не вспоминает даже. Проглоти пока что свою обиду и кончай себя жалеть. Если ты сейчас психанёшь, или продолжишь в том же духе, или сопьёшься, всё будет зря. Всё, Росинант. У тебя ещё есть шанс... Ответьте по всей форме, коммандер! Вы меня слышали?

— Так точно, капитан, мэм!

— Хорошо. Будешь отчитываться каждые три дня, или я найду тебя и оторву голову.

Росинант с облегчением сгорбился обратно.

— Думаешь...

— Уверена. Смени тактику. Предыдущая оказалась разрушительной, сам видишь. Нет, сначала подумай, чего ты хочешь. На самом деле хочешь. Отдохни от Ло. Тебе вообще нужен мозгоправ, но за неимением гербовой — пишем на простой. Будешь крутиться сам, а я тебе помогу. Не сразу, но вы сдвинетесь с мёртвой точки. Может быть, только теперь и получится. И не кисни!

— Спасибо. — Росинант прижал кулак к губам, лихорадочно соображая. — Слушай, ты говорила, у Смокера появилась девочка, помешанная на мечах. Можешь заказать у неё кое-что?

— А?

— Для Ло. Крутое. Опасное. И чем длиннее, тем лучше, — добавил он, вспомнив фиксацию Ло на всём высоком и большом.

***

Деревня горела. Маленькие дома с заросшими влажным мхом крышами не давали жару быстро разгуляться: камень не дерево, — но плавились и трещали цветочные горшки и изгороди, неприпрятанные дрова и мусор, сухие жёлтые листья неслись в безумном танце. Осколки, искры и дым взмывали в небо вслед за языками пламени. Всё вокруг чернело от гари и копоти, раскалялось докрасна болью и яростью.

Росинант пробежал по узкой дорожке, споткнулся о чьё-то тело и заскользил по мокрой мелкой брусчатке. Кровь.

Удар, сильный и небрежный, рассёк беднягу Руфуса от плеча до грудины, топор в нём так и застрял.

Лицо Росинанта свело кривым оскалом. Он свернул на тропинку между домов, сжимая в руке револьвер и готовясь стрелять на поражение — и подхватил выскочившую ему навстречу Тюльпан; та завизжала, брыкаясь от испуга. Огонь жёг пчелиными укусами, волосы и рубашка тлели, и Тюльпан, узнав его и продолжая рыдать, по отточенной уже привычке сбивала с него угольки, только на этот раз не сигаретные, — а Росинанту хотелось орать.

От облегчения (всё-таки не Дофламинго, всего лишь рыболюди).

От разочарования (не Дофламинго. Блядь, Роси, попустись!)

От ужаса (чёртовы бандиты, столкновения не избежать, а с ней — и огласки. И где Ло?!)

От злости (как он мог это допустить? Совсем потерял хватку!)

Спустя месяц после того, как он столкнулся со слухами на базаре, к дому вдовы, которой он задолжал починку крыши, выбежал перепуганный, трясущийся мельник Павиус со своим помощником.

— Эти монстры и их главный, Арлонгом зовут, зверствуют, ужас! Наверное, подельники прятались в лесу, пока этот их акулий выродок отлёживался у Мадам! Вынюхивали, что к чему, почти полтора месяца... — тараторил помощник.

— Они увели моего сына! Сказали, им нужен навигатор, а мой мальчик увлекается картами, мечтал... мечтал увидеть весь мир! Даже с какой-то девочкой из Кономи переписывался!

И Павиус разрыдался.

Не стал бы никто гостеприимничать с этими тварями, всё-таки рыболюди не те существа, с которыми принято якшаться. Да и вообще чужаков в деревне не привечали: потерпели кораблекрушение, просите помощь? Вот вам немного еды и лодка — и валите отсюда. Но Росинант и Ло, влившись в жизнь деревни, расположив к себе сельчан, ослабили их бдительность… А лично Росинант подвёл ещё раз, слишком уйдя в свои проблемы, не проверил ничего! Вот все и расплачивались теперь.

Сбагрив Тюльпан её мужу, Росинант двигался по деревне, стрелял и использовал силу фрукта — останавливал дыхание и сердцебиение ублюдков, выскакивающих на него: он развивал свой Наги-Наги ещё с Миньона. Где мог, вытаскивал людей из-под обломков, помогал тушить и оказывать первую помощь, останавливал панику: «Идите в церковь, там можно укрыться!» И боялся увидеть обезумевшего Ло. Горящий Флеванс — рана, требующая отмщения, червоточина в душе, привлёкшая Дофламинго. Боялся увидеть Ло, убивающего направо и налево, мстящего — и получающего удовольствие, как Дофламинго. Бельмере просила не сравнивать, но она знала Ло только по его рассказам! Эти мысли, и кипящая от ярости кровь, бились в затылке оглушающим набатом. Но это совсем не мешало самоконтролю. Росинант видел и слышал всё чётче, чем обычно, и не споткнулся ни разу. Так всегда бывало в бою. Ло был прав, он скучал по работе.

Нырнув в ревущий ад, к стонам и крикам, он обнаружил свою пропажу. Над распростёртой на земле Морис сидел Ло. Живой! И — весь в крови. У Морис была разворочена грудь, в которой он сосредоточенно копался, неподалёку лежал сын Павиуса — вроде целый, но без сознания. Судя по ранам у прочих тел, бил Ло сразу на поражение.

«Что ты будешь делать, а, Роси? Арестуешь? Предашь анафеме? Убьёшь?»

«Приму как есть».

— Ло!

— Помоги мне, — приказал Ло. — Надо вытащить осколок из сердца, но нести её в операционную некогда и опасно. Тут где-то их главарь ошивается, с осьминогом и ещё одной тупой рыбиной. Проследи за периметром, а то все подохнем. Я не могу оперировать и защищаться одновременно.

Приказной тон подействовал на Росинанта как ушат холодной воды. Он сбросил плащ и огляделся. Банда у Арлонга была немаленькая, разношёрстная, и простые люди противостоять им не могли. Если возьмут заложников, ими, возможно, придётся пожертвовать. Дьявол!

Ло принёс из дома нож для разделки мяса, и Росинант содрогнулся. Этим?

— Инструментов нет, — напомнил Ло. — Сосредоточься, Кора-сан.

— Просто Кора, «сан» положен вам, доктор. Или Роси.

— Я не твой брат.

— Да, ты не он. — Росинант вытряхнул из пачки сигарету, прикидывая, сколько патронов осталось.

Ло быстро глянул на него — на губах дрогнула неуверенная улыбка, — и вновь вернулся к операции. В чудовищных условиях, в этой грязи, которая обычно так его бесила, с ножом, совсем не предназначенным для хирургии. Росинант решил, что точно сплавает на Грин Рок и выбьет из контрабандистов самые лучшие инструменты.

В небольшой Сфере Пространства было прохладно и не душно; долетавшие до них языки пламени тут же гасли, выбрасывались наружу, сгустки крови из раны выплёскивались в полуметре от тела Морис — Шамблес? Такт? Росинант наблюдал за периметром и всё возвращался глазами к спине Ло. Какого напряжения стоило держать под контролем сразу всё, Росинант даже представить не мог.

Задний двор Морис ничем не отличался от всех прочих. Поленница, сейчас разбитая в щепки, старые котлы и мелкая утварь, сваленные как попало, опрокинутая телега и пышные клумбы гортензий, розовых, голубых, желтоватых — отец с Грин Рок привёз, что ли? Среди всей разрухи, слегка присыпанные землёй, кое-где примятые, они всё равно выглядели живыми и свежими.

Недолго.

Спрыгивая с крыши и вытаптывая цветы, на них с диким воплем кинулась тварь, размахивая шестью мечами. Росинант выбросил себя навстречу, сбивая пирата с ног, и выкатился с ним за пределы Пространства. Уворачивался от клинков и струй чернил, лавируя между рухлядью и телами, теснил болтливого осьминога в сторону, держал на расстоянии от Ло — использовать фрукт опасался, ещё заденет не тех, — и загодя не отсёк приближение Арлонга. Идиот!

Ублюдок проломил собой стену соседнего дома, волоча на аркане чьё-то тело. Отпустив скулящую добычу, лениво огляделся.

— Эй! Тупорылая рыбина!

Нырнув к телеге, Росинант подхватил и швырнул железное колесо. Арлонг даже не стал уворачиваться, рассёк его своим Карибати. И оскалился.

— Ты похож на дозорного, парень. Знаешь, что я с ними делаю?

— Приглашаешь на свидание в тюрьме? — Росинант сжал нагретую рукоять револьвера, перекинул окурок в другой угол рта, раздумывая. Если перезарядить, сможет ли он пробить шкуру? Осьминог часть пуль отбивал своей странной техникой Рокуторю, пока ещё сырой, недоработанной. Нет, вряд ли, главарь рыболюдей посильнее будет: такой и зубами поймает пулю. — Давай начнём знакомиться, синемордый.

Арлонг — огромный, сука, а ведь Росинант уже отвык от кого-то своих размеров — расхохотался и показательно клацнул челюстями. Приободрëнный осьминог радостно взмахнул мечами и ликующе протрубил — вот же настырный!

— Отойди, Хачи, — бросил Арлонг насмешливо и напружинился.

— Но босс! Я ещё могу!..

Росинант выстрелил, обрушивая на Хачи навес крыльца и часть крыши. От их плясок и пожара они и так держались на соплях.

Не убьёт, конечно, но приструнит на время.

Дёрнувшись было, Арлонг досадливо цыкнул. Вновь осклабился — не привыкни Росинант к улыбочкам Доффи, впечатлился бы — и рванул к Ло, видимо, сообразив, что к чему.

— Ло, сзади!

Тот обернулся, вскидывая руку.

Такт.

Перед Арлонгом из земли выросли шипы, отбрасывая с границы Пространства. Одновременно оно расширилось, резко и неожиданно, захлестнуло Росинанта. Он переместился — мгновенно и прямиком на сбитого Арлонга: Ло поменял их с Карибати местами. Тело монстра не успело грохнуться оземь или сгруппироваться, когда Росинант прижал ладонь к низкому лбу. «Резонанс».

Взорвавшиеся мозги — так себе зрелище.

Пожар тушили ещё долго. Росинант помогал обезвреживать оставшихся бандитов, перенести раненых, доразгрести завалы. Замечал Ло то тут, то там, даже обменялся парой фраз, но подойти поговорить смог только к восходу солнца. Ло сидел на опрокинутой скамье за своим домом: спина его горбилась, и смотрел он на свои руки задумчиво.

— За мной определённо идёт Смерть. Я обыграл её на поле янтарно-свинцовой болезни — благодаря тебе, но она продолжает меня испытывать. Кора-сан, почему всегда сердца?.. Одно спас, потом вырвал, ещё в одном ковырялся ножом, а уж сколько... Пора делать коллекцию. — Он криво, нехорошо усмехнулся и поднял голову. — Назовусь Хирургом Смерти.

— Неплохо, — кивнул Росинант. — Звучное имя для пирата.

— Короля пиратов.

— Возьмёшь старпомом?

Ло вдруг улыбнулся так ярко, что запершило в горле.

— Я не хочу переезжать обратно, — заявил спокойно и уверенно, и у Росинанта ёкнуло сердце, то, что лежало в кармане Ло. — Но не против попробовать по-новому. С начала. Предлагаю, хм, начать встречаться.

И посмотрел вопросительно, сложив чуть подрагивающие руки на коленях. Весь в крови и копоти, с вновь темнеющими под глазами синяками — Ло ещё никогда не казался Росинанту настолько красивым. И взрослым.

 _«Будет непросто, коммандер Росинант. И получится не сразу. Не обещай ничего. Делай»_. Да, чучелко. Я постараюсь.

— Я согласен. И если меня начнёт заносить, можешь дать мне в морду. Можешь... почти всё.

— До «всего» ещё надо дожить. — Ло ухмыльнулся. Вот засранец, с нежностью подумал Росинант. — Но я жадный. И ещё... готовься, я хочу разобраться с Дофламинго. Но это потом. Кора...

Росинант покорно склонился, наконец-то позволяя себе не пытаться удержать Ло, не испуганно и удушающе заслонять от всего мира, а упасть в его руки самому, — и крепко поцеловал.


End file.
